Of Secrets and Confessions
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: Katsuki likes Ochako but then she likes Izuku. Both parties didn't interact since the Sports Festival but their relationship turned 180 degrees when he caught her practicing her confession in front of Izuku's locker & she happens to be his neighbor. Now, he decides, will he pursue his love towards her or support her behind the shadows for the sake of her happiness to her crush?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I seriously could not forget this pair out of my head and decided to write a fanfic about them. This pair needs more love! Send love please! It's my first time in this fandom so I hope you'll support this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Round face disease

"Well you see, Deku is— "

Katsuki quickly slammed his hands on his desk furiously; meeting her chocolate brown eyes. He retorted, "Why the fuck should I listen to that nerd's goddamn act every time!?" Violently cluttering his seat, he found himself walking towards the exit.

Seeing the guy's irritated face whenever he heard Izuku's name made Ochako giggled on her place. She hurriedly run to the exit to catch up to Bakugou's pace. Reaching up to the grumpy guy, she plastered out that usual bright smile from her lips as she walked with Katsuki in the corridor.

* * *

"Why the hell is she talking about that damn nerd's every move to me day by day!? I'm not her diary nor Deku for god's sake!" Bakugou rampaged upon his seat, tightening his fist.

"Then tell her that straight to her face instead of ranting it towards me." Eijirou deadpanned, lifting the pages of the magazine on his hand; not batting an eye towards his companion.

He glared upon his companion, "That Uraraka has another quirk up in her sleeves!"

"What the heck?" Eijirou asked, puzzled in their current situation.

Gritting his teeth in response, he shot a deadly look onto him. Eijirou sighed, finally he shifted his attention towards the ashe-blonde guy, "Anyway, why are you and Uraraka so close even to tell you about Midoriya's everyday life?"

Katsuki exhaled, returning his gaze to the red-headed guy, "That round face you see…"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Bakugou grunted under his breathe, putting back the cleaning materials onto the warehouse. Today, he is assigned in the cleaning duty. Ever since their fight during the sports festival, Katsuki couldn't stop thinking about Ochako's determined look when fighting with him. Her sweat, resolve and perseverance are glued upon his memory. Up until now he cannot remove the bubbly feeling upon seeing the brunette's smile and aching feeling in his heart when her smile is pinpointed to the class' nerd—Midoriya Izuku. For now, he doesn't want to entertain any unnecessary thoughts. Thinking that he doesn't need this unnecessary feeling to become the number one hero._

" _Wait, maybe she has another fucking quirk that made me fucking like this! Curse that woman!"_

 _Annoyed by the fact that he is the one who stayed back too late, he harshly pulled his back onto his shoulder then flee the room. When he is on the way towards the lockers to change his shoes, he heard someone talking to itself._

" _L-Like you! A-Ah wait, not like that!"_

 _He didn't care who is that person muttering nonsense and decided to march up onto the hallway. His crimson eyes landed upon the familiar brunette with chocolate eyes in front of him. She's standing alone in front of Izuku's locker. There's an envelope in her grasp as her cheeks were tinted in pink. Seeing the person he wanted to avoid the most, he just felt groaning in response._

" _Deku-kun, I l-like you!"_

" _Lame."_

 _Ochako felt a shiver down her spine. Catching a glimpse onto the person who mocked her confession, her chocolate eyes landed upon a certain ashe-blonde guy with a scowl on his face._

" _W-W-What a-are you d-doing he-here!? D-Did you heard it?! W-wait of course y-you do! A-Ah!" She stuttered, her cheeks are now red as Eijirou's hair. Her hands immediately landed on his arms, stopping him from leaving._

" _W-wait!"_

" _Stop fucking dragging me! Let me leave already!"_

" _This is the worst! Of all the people to know my crush, why is it Bakugou-kun!?" She thought, dragging him onto her pace. "L-Listen to me!"_

 _Bakugou groaned in exchange. He just wanted to go home, that's all. But he encountered this annoying figure right in front of him and he is halted from leaving the school. Biting his lip in frustration, he replied with a glare, "What the hell?! I don't care about your stupid confession about that fucking nerd and let me leave!"_

 _Suddenly, his feet left the ground. In a split second, he found himself floating in the air. Realizing that Ochako activated her quirk on him made him furious at once, "Fuck! Put me down, bitch! You're dead meat!"_

 _The zero-gravity girl tightened her grip to his wrist so that he won't be bumping the ceiling in any moment. Gazing straight to his eyes, she stammered on her words, "Please just listen to me!"_

" _Just spit it out! I'm busy, damn it!"_

" _P-Please keep it a secret from everyone! I-I don't want them to know that I have a c-crush on D-Deku-kun!" She pleaded, hinting a blush on her cheeks._

 _His eyebrows furrowed, thinking, "Everybody knows except that fucking nerd, dumbass."_

" _Y-You're the only one I can count on this! Please!" She continued, still not letting go on his wrist._

" _Why the fuck am I going to worry about your goddamn problem?!" He ranted furiously. Ochako pouted in response. Though, she hated to admit it but the guy in front of her is right. At any rate, the whole school will find out that she has a crush Izuku and he will avoid her because of this._

 _He stared at her keenly. Her obvious frown on her face made his chest squeeze in pain. Sure, he enjoyed seeing her smile and giggle but he isn't the kind of guy who enjoys this side of her. Biting his lip in frustration, he thought, "Damn it, Uraraka. Why are you making that bitchy expression?!"_

" _I'll fucking zip my mouth so put me the hell down already!" He grumbled in frustration. Instantly, when she heard that a miracle happened, though she is puzzled that Katsuki of all people will agree in her request, but decided to shrug it happily. She released her quirk on him and he landed swiftly on the ground._

 _Plastering a smile from ear-to-ear, she replied thankfully, "Thank you, Bakugou-kun!"_

 _His eyes widened for a minute but then avoided her eyes and turned his back on him as he continued to walk him, "Whatever."_

 _Hearing his own footsteps in the school ground, he bit his lower lip while blushing furiously, "Damn, what did she applied to me again!? I'm going to kick her ass, that damn round face!"_

* * *

Eijirou snarled onto his flashback. Rotating his chair, he placed the rail in front of him as he sat down, "Why are you ranting about her stories about Midoriya? You agreed on her request. You can just turn down her request though if you hate the idea."

"As much as I wanted, I fucking cannot, asshole!" Katsuki replied, gnashing his teeth further.

"Why not?"

Katsuki stopped. Remembering Ochako's smile when she thanked him for keeping her secret from everybody, somehow, made him bashful in his pace, cursing in response, "Mind your own damn business!" He added, "And then ever since that sports festival, she's been driving me like crazy! That damn bitch, she has another quirk up on her sleeves!"

"What the hell? Are you dense that much?"

"I am fucking serious damn it! I am fucking suffering the Uraraka-is-driving-me-crazy disease! She has a new quirk!"

A smirk made its way towards his companion, teasing him further, "Oh, what's this? The-Oh-So-Great Bakugou likes Uraraka?"

"Hey, what's happening there?" Denki, out of nowhere, popped up with Tokoyami beside him.

"Listen to this, I think our little Bakugou likes Urara—" Eijirou is interrupted onto his statement when a handful of explosion on his palms, directly hitting him. Lucky for the red-haired guy, he hardened his arms and shielded himself. Since they've been together for a few moments, he already knew how to defend his self towards the impatient guy.

"Shut your motherfucking mouth, I'll kill you!"

Denki is surprised by the sudden notice, "What?! Bakugou likes Urara—" Tokoyami defended Denki using dark shadow from Bakugou's quirk. Katsuki gives out a scowl onto his friends, he screamed, "I'll fucking kill you all! Die!"

Laughter resounded from the group, earning a tease from his buddies he is about to smash the round table separating them when Eijirou shield the poor table with his hardened arm from his blow. The ashe-blonde guy cursed him for uttering such nonsense endlessly. Ruffling his hair in frustration, he couldn't help but feel agitated in his situation.

"Fuck you, Kirishima! Fuck you all!" He cursed.

"Are you perhaps denying your feelings?" Tokoyami asked him. His query made the blonde stopped from arguing with Eijirou and Denki. For a moment, it felt like time stopped, hitting him right in the nail. His eyes widened in surprise for a while but decided to get swallowed by his pride.

"Quit all the goddamn nonsense already! I don't fucking like that round face, get it!? This motherfucking conversation is over! Scram!"

Eijirou sighed. Not only his friend is dense but he keeps on denying his feels that simply won't help him at all. Getting tired of this nonsense, he thought of a way to catch him off guard, "Bakugou, you need to quit ignoring your feelings—"

"Seriously, this fucking conversation is over!" He glared on him, signaling to stop teasing him already. But it didn't stop him from revealing his true feelings towards the zero-gravity girl. He just couldn't stand the fact that he is rambling about Uraraka being her diary for her crush but simply can't reject her request. Smiling from ear-to-ear, he finally thought about an idea.

"Spicy food!" He exclaimed then paused for a while looking onto his friend's expression. Katsuki lifted a brow, seemingly confused about his words.

Eijirou added, "You like it, don't you?"

"Hmm? What the hell, Kirishima?"

"Just answer it in instant, okay?" He yelled out, still applying his plan on him. Apparently, Katsuki doesn't notice this and thought that his friend is diverting the attention from Uraraka; deciding to accept the sort-of challenge.

"Yeah, fucking like it."

"Explosion, too?"

"Goddamn best!"

"Midoriya?"

"Argh, hate that bullshit."

"Mountain climbing?"

"Fucking love it!"

"Uraraka-chan?"

"Love her."

The trio's eyes widened from the instant reply of their friend from Eijirou's question. Smirking in their place, they crossed their arms feeling great. EIjirou clasped his hands on his mouth, chuckling softly to avoid Katsuki from noticing that he tricked him.

"Ah!" Katsuki's eyes widened from the foolish ride that he got on.

"Is that right?" Tokoyami playfully grinned.

Realizing from what they've done, he distinctly activated his quirk on his palms, smashing them with his huge explosion.

"Fuck all of you! Die!"

The trio quickly dashed out of their places for them not to receive his agitated payback upon tricking him.

* * *

"Fuck them all! Fuck! Fuck!" Katsuki internally screamed on top of his lungs. He couldn't get over from what his friends are telling him. The worst case is, he is still suffering from what he called the Round-face-disease.

"Shut your damn mouth, Katsuki! You're too noisy!"

"Shut up, old hag!"

Trying to calm his self, he slid the curtains on the side to get some fresh air but his hand froze when he saw what's happening outside of his house. There's a familiar brunette floating some boxes beside his house, a delivery truck and two adults that looks like the damn round face. When he realized that it was none other than the nightmare that's been hunting him every single time, he cursed on his self.

Ochaco caught a glimpse on the familiar ashe-blonde staring at her from afar. Letting out that same angelic smile, she waved her hand to greet him, "Bakugou-kun! Hello! Today we will be neighbors!"

"Neighbors…?" His mind buffed for a while, trying to catch what the zero-gravity girl just told him. Seconds passed, the term "neighbor" finally registered onto his mind. His eyes widened onto the sudden realization, feeling that the nightmare that he casually avoids is right in front of him.

"FUCK!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Title might be changed since I'm not that sure if it fits well. You can suggest a title for this fanfic by reviewing in it. Also, favorites, follows and reviews or thoughts about the story is pretty much welcome! I hope you'll continue to support this story! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the support in this fanfic! I thought that it won't get any much attention but you guys rock!**

 **BakaHimi: I'm glad that you that part! I simply thought how funny it is when Katsuki's friends will make fun of him.**

 **Trollie queenii: Oh gosh, I'm delighted to see that you liked my first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Insecurities

* * *

Deku-kun is always smiling whatever the situation is although things seem to be impossible to reach. He gives that kind of ray of hope to everyone and tries to help others with all his capabilities. Even if it costs a leg or a two, he will give it, just to save his friends. Just like the sun up in the sky, he radiates rays to illuminate the darkness and gives a new shade of color. To me, Deku-kun is like that. That's why, I like him.

 _I like Deku-kun…_

 _No…_

 _I like Midoriya Izuku_

He has this sense of determination to be a cool hero someday so, instantly, with those words, I felt the urge to make a move as well. I also have to gather up the courage to confess my feelings to him. But the problem is, I can't! I'm definitely embarrass about it!

In order to give the best confession ever, I will have to go with the simple one. Place a letter in his locker, call him in a specific time and place then confess that's it. Yep, simple…. But thinking about it made me really fuzzy inside and wanted to back out but, no, I won't! _There's no turning back!_

…Is what I thought during that time but fate surely detests me. Of all the people to know my crush about Deku-kun, the one who found me out is the guy who despises my crush the most—Bakugou Katsuki. He seemed to be eerily towards me ever since the sports festival. He caught me practicing my confession in front of Deku-kun's locker and he called it 'lame'.

His eyes twitched in disappointment while I am here shocked and unable to move at my own upon seeing him. Blushing from ear to ear, I wasted no time and extended my hand; grabbing his wrist. I absolutely won't let anyone know that I like Deku-kun! Or else… Or else… Our friendship will be over!

Bakugou-kun began to curse on me, I know that I'm pain in the butt but listen to me! As much as I plead to beg him listen for a second or a two, he continued swearing and dragging himself away from me; as if we're playing tug-of-war, Bakugou-kun's wrist edition. But he is winning because of his enormous strength so I have no choice but to, you know, cheat! Using my quirk on him, he floated bit by bit, well, I still hold on onto his wrist so that he won't bump into the ceiling and he'll get angry again; earning many more curses straight on his mouth because of what I did.

"P-Please keep it a secret from everyone! I-I don't want them to know that I have a c-crush on D-Deku-kun!" I pleaded, hinting a blush on my cheeks.

"Why the fuck am I going to worry about your goddamn problem?!" He replied. It's clear as crystal that he doesn't care whatever happens to me. Of course, he has his own issues and he won't be riding on my façade. My strength left me. Frowning upon his words, it clearly nailed me. I was about to lose hope when Bakugou-kun added something to his words.

"I'll fucking zip my mouth so put me the hell down already!" He yelped. Hearing his words made me shocked, I'm puzzled onto his actions. I didn't know what kind of magic or whatever happened but thankfully Bakugou-kun changed his mind. So, I deactivated my quirk on him and he landed swiftly on the floor; still giving me a glare.

Well, I am still rejuvenated that he decided to keep my little secret. My lips curved into a smile, to convey my feelings to him, "Thank you, Bakugou-kun!" In those words, I couldn't tell if my eyes are fooling me but did he just blush….? Bakugou Katsuki, the most hot-tempered guy will blush? No way! Okay my eyes are fooling me.

Anyway, he may be like that but he has a kind heart. I think I misjudge him. It's a relief that no one will know that I like Deku-kun even Mina-chan and others. But, I think, I won't be keeping it to myself anymore!

* * *

[Normal POV]

It's been weeks since that embarrassing moment with Ochako and Katsuki. As he has promised, she didn't hear anything coming from her classmates and friends. Because of this, her view upon him changed; he has a sharp tongue but he is kind. Her interaction with Katsuki give a way to the both of them to become a little bit close. Passing through the corridor while skipping in glee, she overheard some of her classmates talking about their interests in the opposite sex. She pranced backwards to join in the seemingly interesting conversation.

"Hey, what's this?" She called out, joining inside of the circle.

"Listen to this Uraraka, we are asking the guys in our room the type of girls they like. Want to her Midoriya's?" Mina taunted the brunette, pointing upon the bashful green-haired guys in front of them. Ochako, in return, blushed upon her statement, "E-Eh? Err. L-Let's listen, shall we?" Curiosity filled her in.

"U-Um." Glancing sideways, avoiding the eye contact of a certain brunette. Blushing so hard that he cannot contain it, Izuku tried at least to reply, "U-Um. I-I l-like s-someone who c-cheers me up and has a positive aura." He tried to sneak in a peak to Ochako then flushed hardly. Though in return, Ochako slightly frown from what she heard. She started to contemplate upon her flaws. Both of them somehow has a romantic aura between the two of them but is wrecked by a certain ashe-blonde guy.

"Flirt somewhere else, damn it!" He shouted in annoyance as he walked pass them with a glare beside him there is Eijirou trying to calm him down. But in return, he also just gave him a scowl.

Mina, the pink head, isn't daze upon his swearing because she's just used to it, asked him the same question, "Hey, Bakugou, what's your ideal type for a girl?"

"Shut the fu—"

Eijirou pushed him forward, replying to the pink head's question, "He likes outgoing, friendly and brown hair—"

Katsuki immediately darted in the conversation, "Shut the fuck up!" Enabling his quirk, his hand spewed some explosion that Eijirou instantly protected with hardened arm.

Mina, being a fan girl and loves to tease people, got the message from red-head. A sadistic smile started to form on her features then pushed Ochako's back to Katsuki. She's quickly stumbled upon her steps, loosing balance. Luckily, Katsuki's reflexes is fast that he managed to catch her wrist. Bringing up her head high to meet up with his crimson ones, she let out a slight smile for a second then it returned into a frown.

After a second or two of their romantic moment, or so what they call it, Katsuki manages to process their current position. _He is holding her wrist. She is too close. Somehow, she is sad. And he fucking hates it._ But, when his mind completely reminded him of his embarrassing situation; red cheeks puffed, letting go of her wrist.

"Bullshit!" He cursed, running off the corridor leaving his companion within their group. Eijirou and Mina gave a wink with each other then he runs off to his friend.

Ochako is completely dazed from the situation. First, she is really not that cheerful when it comes to Izuku. Glancing upon the said guy who is completely confused about the situation, she sighed then left the group. She needs to contemplate on things.

Going back home, her negative aura is still lingering upon her; apparently sucking up all of her positive aura a while ago. She kept on thinking about Izuku's preference that she ended up like this. Passing by an old playground, she sat upon a rusted swing. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she tried to swing it softly still engrossed by her own thoughts. Spotting a familiar ashe-blonde guy walking on a street, she called for him, "Bakugou-kun!"

Instead, he gave her a cold shoulder and went on his walk. Exhaling from what he has done, her frown grew bigger. She needs someone who she can tell what is boggling her right now.

"Bakugou-kun isn't interested with my affairs with Deku-kun. Silly me." She thought.

Suddenly, a cold feeling touched the back of her head; snapping her away from her thoughts. Gazing upon its direction, she saw Katsuki holding a can of cola in his hand with a glare. She doesn't really get the concerned thought of the guy beside her.

"Um, Bakugou-kun?" She asked, still puzzled about his out-of-character act.

Katsuki scowled, sitting on a swing beside her, "Take it already, damn it!"

"Y-Yes!" She politely replied grabbing the can in his grasps. Silence instills upon the two of them as she stared in nowhere. However, her delusion snapped when Katsuki began to start a conversation.

"Speak."

"E-Eh? W-Wait, w-what?"

"You're wasting my goddamn time! Hurry if you have to tell me something!" He shouted in frustration. Though in return, Ochako is dazed upon his reaction since he is too hyped up over a single thing.

"D-Deku-kun… I think he likes someone else."

" _What a fucking dense girl."_ He thought. "When the hell is this going to stop?!" He stated.

Ochako snapped from her story and decided to rant back, "Will you just listen? You're the only one who knows that I like Deku-kun!"

" _Everyone knows, dumbass."_ He thought. Sipping on the tip of his soda, he replied in annoyance, "Why the hell am I listening to your stories about that damn nerd?!"

She shot back, "You're too unlucky to pass by and knows my feeling for him!"

Irritated by her sudden response, he stood up from his sit then began to scream back on her, "What the hell!? So that's the way you're saying thank you to me?!"

The kids playing in the background stopped from their activity as they looked at him. They're really scared of the exploding teen. Ochako tried to stay him put, "S-Stop screaming! You're scaring the kids away!"

"Tell me your stupid problem then we are going to get out of here!"

"I'm not that pretty nor has a fashion sense. I-I'm not that good enough. I-It's frustra—"

Katsuki interrupted Ochako's misapprehension when he yelped in response, "What the fuck that's all? You're calling me out like that because of your goddamn insecurities!?"

"I-I…" She whimpered in response. Her heart beat began to raise since she is afraid that Katsuki will start to rage over again. Of course, she knew that it's just a puny problem to him and in fact, he dislikes him.

Katsuki stopped from his rampage, calming down for a second. Then he added, "Listen, Round face. I don't care about your relationship with that fucking ass. But the only thing that I have to tell you for us to go back home already is, stop being fucking insecure!"

Suddenly, Ochako's brown irises widened in surprised. She thought that Katsuki will just burst out the bubble but he is becoming a good friend to her though it may sound to harsh.

He continued, "If you tried to at least dress up for yourself then that nerd will fucking bleed his nose for you!"

She asked, "How am I going to do that?"

"Oh, for God's sake, round face! I'm not your goddamn mom! Why are you asking me those fucking questions!?" He burst out again in annoyance. Though this time, the kids fled the playground as they are saying that there's a scary guy who will eat them alive. Needlessly, he didn't care at all and continued, "You're a girl damn it! Use your fucking brain!"

She sighed, "Are you just going to curse me all over again?"

"Find another guy who will treat you like a goddamn baby! You're not an exception, round face! I treat people whatever I want!" He then murmured on his side, "Why did I even crossed this way, anyway?"

Her haggard look kept pressing on his vision. It made him feel irritated seeing the girl in front of him like that, "Fuckin' straighten up yourself, you look like a dead kid! It's not fucking round face when you're like that!"

Instantly in his words, she giggled in response, "Thank you, Bakugou-kun."

He clicked his tongue, leaving her behind. "If you're going to be like a goddamn zombie, better approach me and I'll wreck up yourself."

She knew that he is kind even if his usage of words isn't that good. Smiling from ear-to-ear, she felt a warm feeling in her heart while gazing upon the back of her new close friend, "Silly guy."

* * *

"We're moving?!" She asked surprisingly, munching over her cereal.

Her mother replied, "Apparently, yes. So Ochako pack up your things and we will go there straight okay?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I felt asleep that I miss to observe my way towards the school." She thought while sighing to her overlapped failure. Lifting up the boxes with her quirk, she glanced upon her said neighbor then locked her eyes.

"Bakugou-kun!" She called with excitement.

Katsuki's eyes widened from the huge news in front of him, stammering upon himself.

Flashing up her angelic smile onto the guy in her vision, "Bakugou-kun! Hello! Today we will be neighbors!"

Ochako knew that her days won't be the same as before. Now that she has a close friend that will be with her through thick and thin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter doesn't have much development though. But I promise that in the latter chapters there will be more progress between these two. Sorry for not be able to write it well, I'm still new to this fandom. Anyway, I appreciate if you would leave a review to know if you like the story and contribute some ideas, please. Favorites and follows are also appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I thought that this chapter won't get that attention because there's no progress at all. But, thank you for still supporting my fan fiction! Truly, you guys cheer me up!**

 **BakaHimi: Yup, that's why I put them there since I found it cute if there's someone who will back them up.**

 **GodAmongGods: Yep, it is truly the best! Thank you for your support!**

 **Trolli queenii: Hehe, I wonder about that.**

 **Dat-Story: He is known for that kind of nature and I also find it cute!**

 **And without further interruption, here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Starting point

* * *

Yesterday, Ochako's household moved near Katsuki's residence much to the guy's dismay. But on the other way around, the zero-gravity girl is disappointed to herself that she slept half way through her travel that she missed to observe her route going to the school. Sighing to herself, she woke up early for her to explore the new residence within her reach, at the same time, learn the way towards her school. She isn't confident with her sense of direction even though it isn't that far… or so what she thought it is/

Stepping outside of the door to her house, she glanced to see her neighbor outside of his house as well. And as usual, he is wearing that angry expression on his face, looking his crimson eyes on her chocolate ones.

"Good Morning, Bakugou-kun!" She greeted with a sign of happiness while waving her arm towards him.

"Shut the fuck up, you're too loud!" Early in the morning, he cursed on the new neighbor on his vision. Just like a faint wind, he didn't bother his self to be energetic just like her then walked on his way.

"Wait!" She stammered. _"He's too fast!"_ She added, "Let's go together, Bakugou-kun!" Then quickly thinking the continuation of her statement, _"Because I don't want to get lost!"_

"Whatever." He replied, not batting an eye towards her.

For a while, she's a bit happy that she won't be able to get lost for a while. But in between them, she felt like there's a thick wall that is residing them. They walked towards their school filled in silence. And Ochako isn't that kind of person who will sit in awkwardness.

"Hey Baku—"

"Shut the fuck up."

Her current plan did not work and decided just to stay still in herself; zipping herself. They reached the school without any conversation between them.

"Good Morning!" Mina greeted but gasped onto the look of her friend, "It's too early to be gloomy, Uraraka."

She sighed, replying to her friend, "Well, it's because—"She glanced towards her side to see that there's no sign of the explosion guy beside her. Widening her eyes in surprise, she tried blinking and squeezing her eyes but he is nowhere to be found.

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing, Mina-chan."

 _Where is he?! Does he have another quirk that can teleport through time and space?! That's amazing, Bakugou-kun!_

Currently, the students are having their break. Ochako slowly skipped her steps towards the library to get the materials to be used in the afternoon class. As she reached the library, there's no sign of the librarian in the area so she waited for a while. Peeking upon the pile of books, she sighed, thinking that due to her absences sometimes she couldn't cope up with the lessons and wanted to study. While her eyes are poking in different direction, she noticed a certain familiar-looking guy; Bakugou Katsuki with Kirishima Eijirou.

"Oh hi, Bakugou-kun! What are you doing here?" She politely greeted her companion as she approaches towards his designated place.

Katsuki rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Isn't it obvious? Use your tiny brain for a while, round face."

Eijirou butted in, "Come on, Bakugou-kun~ Be nice to our dear Uraraka-chan~"

"Shut the hell up! I'll kill you!"

She puffed her cheeks in response, _"He is so hot-tempered today! Geez, this guy, if I don't keep up my cool, I will pull out all of his spiky hair at once. What did I even do to him to be like—Oh wait, he is like that to everyone. Sometimes, I just want to show some good deeds to this creature right here."_

"Miss?" The librarian called her out, snapping her from her train of thoughts.

"Yes?"

The librarian gave the handouts to her, "Here it is."

She thanked the librarian then stormed out of the library. On her way, she heard someone call her out.

"Uraraka-san!"

Shifting her attention towards the librarian, she stopped from her tracks. She saw the librarian walking towards her. Her eyes made its way in the hangouts, checking if there's something she forgot.

"Ah no, it's not the handouts." The librarian softly talks to the brunette. She paused for a while as she brought out something from her pocket then resumed, "I would love to give this to you."

Her chocolate colored eyes landed upon the said tickets in her grasps: two tickets for a newly built amusement park.

The teacher continued with a smile on her features, "You can invite your friend over. It's a ride all you can so don't worry it's absolutely free."

Ochako shyly respond, confused of her act, "Well, thank you very much but… why me of all people?"

A small smile escape from her lips, "You've been a good student so consider this as a reward from me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After her interaction with the librarian, she immediately proceeded to the classroom to leave the handouts on the teacher's desk. Then, she slowly walked towards her seat and grumbled upon the idea of the friend she'll ask over for the amusement park. Glancing upon her crush, a hint of blush came out of her cheeks when she thought about the idea of asking him out.

" _Geez, I want to ask Deku-kun out but… It's embarrassing!"_ Planting her head upon her desk, she sighed on her idea. Her eyes then landed on Katsuki who is talking with Eijirou and Denki, still on his remarkable loud curses. This scenario made her somehow beam happiness in herself for a while. _"Who am I going to ask...?"_

Suddenly, Mr. Aizawa came inside. The students hurriedly went over their designated place; signaling that it is start of the class. Silence fell onto the room; ready to listen to what the teacher in front of them has to say.

"Well, next week is your examination. Afterwards will be your cultural festival so get yourselves ready. On the other note, before I forgot, there will be a practical test first tomorrow. And with that, class president the stage is yours." He languidly told them then proceeded to lock himself up in his sleeping bag."

The students decided to have a café, and to differ with the other class who will also do the same as well, they'll be voting for a theme to stand out from the rest. After some talk, they narrowed it down to two choices: cosplay café and maid and butler café. It's time to vote on what they think will be more popular and get some customers.

"Hey, Ochako. What are you voting for?" Tsuyu, the frog-like woman, asked her.

"I think I'll vote for maid and butler café. It's just too cute." She replied, beaming in excitement; dreaming about the curl frills and dress of the maid that she'll flaunt onto Izuku. She happily writes her choice in a sheet of paper.

" _We'll get to wear cute clothes! I wonder how Deku-kun would look like in but—"She_ snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that she's been daydreaming about her crush; burning fumes continued to covered her light cheeks. Slapping herself lightly, her eyes landed on Katsuki, who is now writing vigorously on the piece of paper in front of him. Giggling on this side of her friend, she thought, _"I wonder how will Bakugou-kun would like as a butler… W-Wait! Now, I'm thinking about Bakugou-kun!"_ Feeling flustered, she hurriedly put her paper inside the box.

"Now that everybody voted, we will now count the votes." Tenya announced, picking up the papers in the box bit by bit.

In the end, the results are one for the cosplay café and nineteen for the maid and butler café.

"Yes, it won! We got to wear cute clothes" Mina cheered in happiness. The other people as well agreed in glee, imaging themselves wearing those cute uniforms.

Tenya explained, "Since we have decided on a theme, I will consult with the appointees of the different tasks and re-appoint everyone to fit the new schedule. Please wait some minutes in silence so as to minimize inconvenience to the other classes. I will then write down all the assignments in the board."

Tenya, together with Momo, write down the designated tasks for the students. Few minutes passed, the students went to check their assigned committee. Ochako scanned the names on the board, finding herself assigned in the purchases together with Minoru. Then she also gazes upon her crush's assigned duties which is the logistics committee. Sighing to herself, that she's not able to get to the same committee with Izuku.

"Why the hell am I in the clean-up committee?! Are you belittling me, fucking four-eyes?!" Katsuki exploded, raging over the class president.

"Well, it just means that you can help with the other committees." Tenya replied, still in his polite figure.

"Goddamn it!" He shouted back then returned to his desk; slamming his feet on it.

Ochako cannot help but chuckled in herself. Seeing Katsuki like that made her find it cute on his way. Looking upon the list that Momo gave her to buy the needed materials for the café. She found it easy to gather these materials, guessing that she needed to start it soon.

* * *

"Why…. Why did Mineta-kun left me to do this all…" She sighed. Currently, she is out in the public store to buy the said materials that her classmates are asking. Grumbling over the irresponsible act of purple-head but she doesn't have the choice, does she? There are many heavy things that she has to carry but then she decided to use her own strength to carry it to train herself more. Puffing in determination, she marched down across the road.

Unexpectedly, there are group of thugs grouping up with a certain teenage girl threatening her about something in a cramped hallway. This situation isn't something she could ignore since she's training as a hero. So the zero-gravity girl didn't hesitate to head over them.

"Stop it!" She shouted in frustration, furrowing her brown eyebrows. The paper bags are still hanging on her arms. The girl quickly turned her attention to Ochako, asking for help, "Help me!" When the thugs looked at her with disarraying eyes, she gulped in nervousness then putting down the luggage in the ground.

"That's not right, you know. Let her go." Readying her fighting stance, she bit her lip in anxiety.

"How dare you talk to us like that?!" The thugs swamped over her in frustration; using their different quirks. Stuttering for a bit, she dodged their attacks little by little then twisted her body to activate her quirk on one of them and he started to float in the sky.

" _What the fuck!?"_

" _Careful, she can make us float if she touches us!"_

Ochako took this chance to tell the girl run, at the same time, protecting the path that the girl run off. When her figure disappeared in sight, Ochako didn't think twice as she tried to reach for their opening. However, something surprising happened. The thug's head is squashed over the brick wall followed by an explosion. From the smoke, a familiar scowling guy with ashe-blonde is revealed.

"What the hell is going on here!?" He shouted in anger, eyeing all the thugs ganging upon the zero-gravity girl. His eyes landed upon the worn-out brunette in front of him making him frustrated. Biting on his lip, he gives them a deadly look, "Who fucking did this?! If you don't tell me within a second, I'll fucking kill you!"

The thugs in return, gasped from their situation. Realizing that they made a wrong enemy to fight off since in any second the guy in front of them will devour all their souls in just a snap. Cracking up his fist, he released some explosions on the remaining thugs with a large blow.

"Die bastards!"

Large amount of smoke is emitted from the area he damaged. Nevertheless, he didn't care at all. Ochako looked at him shocked, calling out to him, "Bakugou-kun! What are you doing he—"She stopped when at his back, seeing one of the thugs about to smash a steel pipe on his head. Without any further second, she rushed towards his aid and screamed, "Bakugou-kun!"

Her signal made him alarmed. He pushed her aside, landing butt first, then twisted his ankle as he moves right his arm to block the steel pipe and swiftly, he let out an explosion from his available hand; setting the guy fly. As expected, the sudden movement of his ankle made tingling pain on it added by the rough land of the pipe on his right wrist. Covering the pain on his ankle and wrist, his eyes shifted on the girl in front of him.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Are you an idiot?! Did that nerd fucking contaminated you with his fucking useless cells?!" Abruptly, he spilled his anger towards her. Ochako is utterly jumbled upon his resolve.

He added, still engaged with his loud mouth, "Goddamn, round face! Fucking fix yourself! No normal girl will charge up against a fucking group just like that!"

 _Why is he mad at me? Didn't I try to help him just now?_

She flinched, replying, "W-Why are you angry at me?"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING GIRL, FOR GOD'S SAKE! DAMN IT!"

Ochako stood up, her lips quivering, "What's wrong for being a girl? I am applying as a hero, you know! Heroes help people!"

"You're fucking smaller than me!"

"Are you mocking me? I just wanted to protect you, that's all!"

"You fucking cannot protect me! Understand!?"

"With my quirk, I—"

He exhaled for a while then continued to shout at her, "You're fucking dense! Use your brain for a bit!"

"Huh?"

 _Is he worried about me? Well, in his own weird way? I can't get it! But I guess he's right, I could have gotten badly injured if I try to block that pipe._

To avoid the ruckus since he is getting loud, he spotted the materials needed for the Cultural Festival then lifting them up. Sighing he glanced over Ochako, frowning over the mess that she made. It seems that she finally learned her lesson.

She mumbled softly, "Sorry…"

He turned his back against her then started to walk, "What are you idling for? Move your ass out, we're leaving."

The frown from her lips turned audibly into a smile as she walked with Bakugou side by side, though as she has observed, at first, he is not in his own pace as he walks but later became normal.

"You know what, Deku-kun today…"

"Fucking stop with that topic already!"

* * *

 **And that marks the end of Chapter 3! So please share your thoughts about this chapter by reviews! Also, favorites and follows are appreciated as well and it makes me determined to write for more. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the support! I never thought that I will get this far. Anyway, I do love this fanfiction and I will be focusing more on this (even if school is killing me lol). Well, I do love this pair so I will be writing more. Before I forgot, I changed the summary and title! Hooray! And this fanfic doesn't follow the current manga flow so they're not in their dorms. Anyway, please do support it by reviewing, follows and favorites. It will make me feel great!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Queen

* * *

Somehow, reviewing for the examination next week, made me lose some sleep. To be precise, I tried to concentrate on studying but my mind is drifting away from the subjects. Argh, I do need a someone who will teach me these things. When I went out of my house to go to school, again, I saw Bakugou-kun.

It's not like I'm lifting myself up but, I have this feeling that he is always waiting for me every morning? Oh well, It's just me, duh, silly me.

I chased over him. He really has fast feet. I couldn't cope up at all. Geez, it's tiring me.

"Bakugou-kun, let's walk together." I beam out a smile, trying to match up with his speed. But he just glanced on me in silence then started walking again. Sighing, I already knew that it will be again another round of silent treatment. But at least, he isn't blasting and cursing over me that I'm so slow like a turtle. As we are walking together, I spotted a familiar figure from afar. Squinting my eyes to have a perfect vision of this person, I spotted a green haired guy.

Realizing what I saw, I started to blush furiously. _Oh really, Deku-kun now!_ My heart kept on thumping for a while but decided to swallow all my uneasiness and call him out. This is a priceless moment, I won't get this chance again! I should talk to him!

"Deku-kun!" I called out, waving my right arm to him.

"U-Uraraka-san?"

"Good Morning!" I approached him.

"Good Morning, Uraraka-san!" He replied with a smile. In the corner of my eye, Katsuki didn't mind Deku-kun at all and just kept on walking on his own world.

"Kacchan? Why?" He asked. I knew it. I haven't mentioned it to anyone that I moved already.

"Well, recently, my family moved closely to his residence so basically we're like neighbors." I explained, then with that we started to walk. Thank you for this miracle! I tried to open up a conversation because I don't want him to think that I'm such an awkward and boring girl, "Oh, you're early, Deku-kun!"

"Well, I want a spare time studying some things. By the way, you are near in this residence. Maybe, we can go to school together sometimes." He said, flashing out another smile. Hearing the word, going to school together, I felt my heart race for a while. Going to school with him will be a miracle! This is a chance to show off!

"If we ever stumble upon each other again, though." He added, crashing all my delusions. I see, so I have to calculate the time he goes to school. Okay, I'm fired up! But then, I realized that Bakugou-kun is out of sight. He really is fast! Now, I'm really embarrassed to the thought that he is waiting for me every day.

* * *

"So, the girl's practical test is writing a 1000-word essay while the boys are having basketball. How is this practical? How does this even relate to us being a hero?" Mina-chan sighed, burying her face in the desk.

"Let's just watch the boy's practical test, shall we?" Yaoyaruzu invited us out since some of them are done with the work. "The game is not yet over so perhaps we can watch a little bit."

Mina-chan felt enlightened by her classmate's suggestion then scribbled onto her paper fast. Afterwards, she lay down her pen on the desk then replied, "Let's go!"

"You're too motivated for this, Mina-chan." Tsuyu-chan commented, joining the conversation.

I do agree that this is getting tiresome. I thought that it's like a drill that we should be ready but, expectations versus reality as I expected. I as well, joined the plan and headed out to the gym.

As we entered the school gym, we are assaulted by the roaring cheers coming from every side. The gym is fully packed and we plow through the crowd until we see the players. In team A, it consists of Aoyama-kun, Sero, Shoji-kun, Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Todoroki-kun & Sato-san. For the team B it consists of Bakugou-kun, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tokoyami-kun, Ojiro-kun and Mineta-kun.

I spotted Deku-kun covered in sweat as he tried to run to the other side of the court. This is dreamy to see him like this.

"Is it just me or Bakugou isn't playing like his usual self? His curses are seldom." Mina-chan commented, observing him.

 _That's what you are observing!?_

"Oh, you noticed that too? I wonder what happened to him." Tsuyu-chan added.

Upon hearing what they said, I hurriedly landed my eyes upon Bakugou-kun. He seems to be struggling to break through the defenses of the other party. My classmates cheered upon their respective bets, though the other people as well are cheering for them as the game progresses.

"Hey, he moves like he's injured… It's not smooth as usual." Yaoyarozu-san as well stated in a serious tone. My eyebrows began to furrow in worry, it cannot be right? What happened?

"This is the last quarter of the game and Bakugou's team are behind by one point. I wonder if he can score and grab the victory." Hagakure-san explained, gluing her eyes on the said match.

I knew that it was interesting to see who will win. But, I don't know the reason why but my heart is somehow telling me something. Anxiety is filling me up again.

"I wonder about that… It seems unlikely with such watertight defending and his condition…" Yaoyarozu-san continued. She is right. Deku-kun planned this strategy for them to win against Bakugou-kun's team. But wait, condition? Injured? Don't tell me at that time where he saved me yesterday?! What?!

As I am watching over the said match, I couldn't help but feel that my heart is tightening in sadness. Trembling in nervousness, I tightened my grip upon the steel pole in front of me. Bakugou-kun, what are you doing?! It's not like you at all! What happened!?

"Hey, Uraraka. Who are you going to cheer for? Is it Midoriya or Bakugou?" Mina-chan asked with that hefty grin of hers. My eyes loosened for a while; contemplating for the things happening around me. Going back to my thoughts, when did I even started to show some interest for Bakugou-kun? Whom am I going to cheer for? Why am I doubting right now? If it's my normal self, I will absolutely have shot back telling its Deku-kun but as for now, my mind is going out of place. _Bakugou-kun or Deku-kun? Which is it?_

"It's like he sprained his ankle and the way he twists his right wrist. It seems like there's something wrong in both parts." Tsuyu-chan exclaimed further digging her eyes on the match. Upon hearing her observation, I couldn't help but look drastic at his situation. He is panting really hard. What kind of stupidity is this?

"Apparently, he sprained his ankle and his right wrist is swollen." Jiro-chan deadpanned, continuing her explanation, "I happen to deliver some materials to the nurse office when I overheard it. He told me, rather threaten me not to say it though."

 _What is he thinking?! Trying to be a cool person…_

"The nurse told him to stop some physical activities for a while but… he is so persistent. I guess he really is stupid." She said, adding some more information, "According to him, he doesn't want someone to worry about his situation. He is surprisingly a lunatic though. "

Mina-chan giggled a little bit, "Someone worry? Who's that?"

"That would be me…" I mumbled softly. My eyes still focused on the game.

She teased a bit, "Ohh? What is it that I hear?"

Mina-chan is looking at me with a smile so wide that you don't even need to guess what she is thinking. She questioned, "So are you even worried?"

"I…" I paused for a while, gritting my teeth in frustration. _That guy!_ I replied rapidly, "No, I'm not."

My classmates' eyes widened upon my sudden reply. Then I continued reprimanding about him, "Bakugou-kun is stupid, I never saw anyone as stupid as him just trying to look cool. "

"Oh my gosh, you're swearing on him Uraraka! If he hears that, he'll definitely kill you!" Hagakure-san grimaced in shocked, "Isn't that a bit too harsh?"

Not caring about their opinions, I bit my lip, "He should know above all people how dangerous it is to play with a sprained ankle and an injured wrist. Does he want to continue like this?!" I start to utter nonsense without keeping in regard of my current situation I'm in. All my feelings and anger bottled up deep inside, flow out uncontrollably. Yesterday, he is somehow cool to save me like that! But, why didn't he told me about this?! Why is he trying to act like nothing happened? And the worst thing is, I happened to observe it but why didn't I confronted him about it? I am mad about myself and his as well!

"BAKUGOU-KUN! YOU'RE STUPID!" I shouted. Suddenly, all the cheers and noises began to fade. All their attention is focused on me but needlessly, for a while, I didn't care at all.

"What the hell did you just say, round face?!" He shouted back in anger.

"Hey, Uraraka-san! Stop it! What are you doing? He's in the middle of the match!" Yaoyarozu tried to keep my mouth from sputtering things. They all tried to snuggle up their arms on me, hinting me to stop this embarrassing moment. But, I don't know but this is the time to say it, after all he is been playing the cool guy here.

"Bakugou-kun, you're an idiot!" I shouted back again.

His eyes glared daggers on me, "How dare you say that?! What are you talking about?! I'm going to kill you!"

"Trying to be cool, what are you trying to implement? That I'm weak and you're strong since you can handle that! That's just absurd, Bakugou-kun!"

The crowd sat still in silence and watch us bicker at each other. Even the players seem more focused on us than the match. Gathering all my feelings and voice on to my throat, I screamed on top of my lungs, "If you don't win this game then you're first class idiot! So…" I paused for a while, nearly tearing myself up. I'm acting crazy here. All eyes are still fixated on us but there's no going back! I feel my heart beating fast, almost exploding; all the heat inside, my cheeks are flushed red. Everyone around me started to murmur. But in this moment, I may act like out of character, but I don't care at all. I just hope that he understands what I am trying to send him.

"So, it is Bakugou than Midoriya, huh?" Mina-chan murmured, smirking in silence.

On the court, Kirishima processed what I am trying to send out then he tapped his back, "Yeah, Bakugou! Do what our dear Uraraka-chan is saying! With this thing, don't be an idiot!"

He slapped his arm away, scowling at him, "Don't touch me! I don't need you to tell me that!" He paused for a while, staring upon me straight onto my eyes, "I will fucking win this!"

With a feint to the side, Bakugou-kun finally releases himself from the guard and shoot the ball. The ball hits the ring and goes inside the hoop, making the crowd go wild. It is settled! We all run towards our classmates. My heart leaps in excitement as we hurriedly approached them. As I reach him, everyone falls silent, staring upon us.

"I will fucking kill you for telling me that!" He started with a glare on his eyes.

My voice cracked up, stammering, "S-Stupid! You are coming with me right now!"

"Wha-"

"I won't take a no for an answer!" I grabbed his hand, and walked out of the gym dragging him into the infirmary.

"Way to go Bakugou!" Kirishima and Mina-chan cheered upon us. Though he curses in return, flustering in embarrassment, "Fuck you all! Die!" Then he shifted his crimson eyes towards me, "And you, fucking let go of my hand, damn it!"

I shot back, "No, you will run away if I do that. "

"Stupid, why am I going to do that!?

Some whistles rise from the crowd, while we make our way to the infirmary bickering all the way there.

* * *

After checking Bakugou-kun's wrist and ankle, the nurse diagnosed that it got more swollen than the usual one. It's nothing serious but he really needs to take a rest or there will be some serious damaged. After bandaging both injured parts and waiting for him to change back to his school uniform, she leaves saying that she has an errand to do; leaving us alone.

Though hearing what the nurse stated about his situation, I couldn't help but burst out in tears as my heart began to feel relieved.

"Wh-What the hell?! Holy fuck! Shit! Shit! Why are you fucking crying!?" He stammered in his own statement, trying to lift my arms to see what happened to myself. Tears streamed down onto my cheeks, looking him face-to-face, "D-Does it hurt?"

"Forget about my fucking injury and tell me why are fucking crying!?" His voice got louder. I can feel that he is panicking from my actions.

"I'm asking you if it hurts!"

"No, it won't make me fucking die! And I can handle this little pain! Now tell me, why are you making that ugly mug?!"

I tried to dry out my tears using my palms as I mumbled softly in response, spilling out all of my guilt on him, "I-I… It's because of me that's why y-you're…" But, vaguely, I knew that he is lying so I instantly grabbed his swollen wrist and squeeze it.

"Shit! Motherfucking! Asshole, what are you doing!?" He cursed under his breathe, hissing in pain. Giggling in myself, I puffed my cheeks, "You said it doesn't hurt…. Liar!"

He gritted his teeth then squeezed both of my cheeks till it turn red, "Of course, it fucking hurts if you do that! Are you an idiot!?" In a span of second, he retreated his fingers on my cheeks. Silence enthralled towards us. The curtain blinds danced over the gusting wind that trickled over our skin. Averting my gaze towards his, I mumbled, "Sorry… It's all my fault. I already observed that you're not at your usual pace but I shrugged it off. I-I'm—"I am interrupted when suddenly, a handkerchief flew over my face.

"Don't talk to me with that ugly bitchass face!"

Grasping over the handkerchief, I began to wipe away my tears hurriedly. Then, as I am trying to finish my business, Bakugou-kun somehow murmured something that I faintly heard.

" _Sorry. I fucked up."_

Raising a brow, I asked, "What?"

His cheeks began to blush, shouting back at me, "I said fuck you!"

"What the heck is with that!?" I shouted back but paused, "I'm glad you won. You looked um…" Suddenly, my cheeks began to redden, avoiding his gaze, "great there… and cool…you…know…" I slowly stated in embarrassment. Since, I, myself do not know the reason behind my compliment in him. Stealing a glance from the corner of my eye, I saw something shocking. Trying his best to cover his whole face, it seems that Bakugou-kun cheeks up to his ears are red as a tomato. _Red... Really red._ What happened? is this the first time he got a compliment?! This is embarrassing!

"Don't fucking look at me! Damn it! Bullshit! Fuck it all!"

I giggled, "Cursing won't help." I bent towards him, trying to brush his arms, that's shielding his face, on the side.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Don't touch me! I'll kill you! Fuck you! Fuck you round face! Shit!"

When he tried to struggle from my grip, I gathered all my strength to my hands then slid it. My eyes widened in shock when I saw him that he is totally red as Kirishima's hair rather it is audibly red than his hair. The sunset blended upon his features. What a rare sight to see! My mouth dropped in surprise, forming a smile on my lips, "Thank you... Hero-san…"

Once again, his face gave out a deeper red than the ordinary one. When he realized what happened, he instantly pushed me outside of the infirmary then he slid it close.

"Fuck you!"

"It's dismissal time already you know. I'll be waiting for you at the school gate."

"Scram!"

When I was about to leave the premises, I spotted Kirishima running towards me.

"Where's Bakugou?" He asked me, panting heavily. I pointed at the infirmary then he thanked me. He went inside the office, signaling myself to go to the classroom and get our things. He is adorable!

* * *

[Katsuki's POV]

* * *

"Fuck it all!" I shouted on the top of my lungs outside the window. Remembering how she complimented me mixed with her fucking angelic smile, made me flustered up to my ears. What the hell is wrong with me?! She just stated that I look c-co-cool… Ah fuck it! Damn, shit! It's her quirk, that's right! She is carrying a disease! She's driving me crazy, goddamn it!

"Hey, you look stupid when you cursed around—" He paused for a while when he saw me. "What the…. You're blushing Bakugou! What happened?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I answered, sitting down on the stool. Ruffling over my spiky hair, I couldn't forget her face when she is worried. Also that fucking smile when she show it to me, I just couldn't help but-! Ah, shit!

"What happened between you and Uraraka?" This son of a bitch asked me. Seeing his fucking mug with his fucking smirk, I know that I have to tell him something. Straightening up my back, Kirishima as well, sat across me; ready to listen to my fucking story.

"I saved Uraraka yesterday. Due to my fucking carelessness, I got these shitty injuries and I goddamn hate it." I paused, leaning towards the backrest then draping a handkerchief on my face, "I don't fucking know why Kirishima! Last time, that round face moved onto the house beside us and we are fucking neighbors! This situation is adding to my fucking misery! Why don't she get lost?! I don't need these emotions to become the number one hero!"

He gulped, replying to my rants, "I don't think you don't need that. It's an inspiration to strive more. Plus, it will just only be a misery if you just sit tight, cheering for her apple of the eye and doing nothing. And, for the umpteenth time, I'm telling you that it's not a quirk but an emotion."

I cursed once more, going back to my original post, ready to lock eyes with this guy, "Argh, goddamn it! I hate this!" Burying my face onto my palms, I continued, "Every time she fucking flashes those angelic smiles, the way she moves carelessly, her positive attitude towards fucking things! Then, I don't want her to go around fucking up some gangsters alone! The way she tells me about that fucking nerd made my blood boil! And now, this thing, this whole thing happened! In just a compliment and a smile coming from her, I fucking snapped!"

"Hey, Bakugou…" He stopped for a while then asked me a trick question, "Why are you going so far rejecting your feelings to her? Other than the: you don't need love to become the number one hero, what else?"

"I don't have feelings for her!"

"But, it's clear that you love her! You even save her yesterday! You remember every detail of her encounter with you!" He stood up, tapping both my shoulders, "Everyone needs love bro. It's just you who needs to snap out of these things; to end your suffering."

I shoved his arms, walking towards the exit, "Whatever, Kirishima. Fuck you."

"You're welcome, Bakugou!"

* * *

"Bakugou-kun!" Round face shouted from her room, calling me out. Our veranda is somehow closed to each other since our rooms are both located in the second floor. Checking upon her from my window, I observed that she is trying to study for the exam next week. Though, see her like this, it's not fucking bad… Wait, what the hell am I thinking!?

My train of thoughts stopped when I realized that she is already in my veranda; knocking to my glass door. What the fuck, did she float over here? Seriously this girl. Sliding the door open, she let herself in my room. Does she even have delicacy?!

"What the fuck is your purpose in my room?" I asked, glaring at her. My heart is thumping endless and I want to just pull it out. Fuck this girl in front of me and fuck my emotions!

"Teach me this subject! I don't really get it at all!" She pointed out her textbook close to my face. Shoving it away from me, I cursed, "Don't you have any sense of delicacy? You're in a guy's fucking room you know."

Her eyes turned clueless for a while then replied, so what? Bakugou-kun is Bakugou-kun. You won't do anything to me." A grin made out its way towards her lips then sat on the cushion next to my coffee table. Though trusting me too much is not that good, I'm a fucking guy for god's sake!

"Anyway, teach me! Please!" She pleaded again for the umpteenth time. Exhaling to this situation, this girl in front of me is fucking dense. And if I will reject her favor to me, she'll just bug me to death. So I decided to seat down on the cushion across her, "Afterwards, get the hell out!"

"Yey!"

Hours passed during our study session. I am currently reading a book about grammar and stuff. As for round face, I gave her some exercises to test her knowledge on that topic. Okay, so time to check out on this girl and let her leave already. Bringing down the book from my line of sight, I saw her resting her arms and face on the table; sleeping.

"Damn this girl!" I gritted my teeth in frustration, resting my elbow on the desk and my palm supporting my chin. I hurriedly place a blazer from my bed then wrapped it on her carefully. Afterwards, going back to my original place. I just noticed that she has long eyelashes and her face looks utterly innocent when she's sleeping. Upon staring at her, I suddenly remembered what that jerk head told me a while ago.

" _It's clear that you love her!"_

Without realizing, I found my fingers twisting around her brown locks as I carefully observe her innocent round face. It felt like my pairs of eyes are glued all over her existence and I just couldn't help it at all. Her laughs, smiles, peanut brain, clumsiness, and her whole existence. I didn't realize that she's been barging all over her way to my life.

"Ochako…" I faintly stated her first name out of the blue but when I realized what I've done, I slammed my hand towards my lips. What the hell am I doing?! Retreating my hand as I gaze upon her breathing and exhaling, I returned to lock my eyes towards her.

"Uraraka Ochako, huh?" I whispered. Everything about her. What did love even mean? Why of all people, why Uraraka? She likes that fucking nerd for god's sake and now I… can't help it… I wanted to possess her, make her mine, but at the same time, I know it. She likes someone else. And I just couldn't bust up onto her word then claim her like some jackpot prize. I want you to be happy, round face. I just wanted you to continue to make that foolish smile of yours. My heart it hurts too much.

 _Is this love?_

 _That must be it…_

 _That jerk head is right…_

 _I just couldn't imagine the fact that I, Bakugou Katsuki, the King-of-Explodo-Kills, will actually fall in love with this peanut brain._

 _Katsuki Bakugou, sixteen, fell in love for the first time._

Leaning my head towards her, I caress her soft cheeks, whispering softly to her, "I love you...damn bitch. I'm going to kill you for doing this to me…" Then I paused, still touching her cheeks at the same time, twirling her hair…

" _Be my queen… Uraraka Ochako."_

* * *

[Normal POV]

* * *

"Ba-ku-gou-kun!" She called out on him, stressing out the syllables on his name. The ashe-blonde guy shifted his eyes towards the zero-gravity girl, "What?"

"I have two tickets for the amusement park!" She gladly exclaimed to him, holding out the said tickets close to his face. Shoving her arm away, he glared at her intimately, "So what? Go date that fucking bastard."

"Deku-kun?" She raised up her brow, processing the statement that he stated then answered, "Ah no. Not him."

His eyes widened in her answer. This is the first time that Uraraka isn't going head-over-heels towards Izuku, but decided to keep his cool down; still listening to her farce. Sliding up in front of him with a huge leap, she positioned her arms on her waste, "Go with me, Bakugou-kun!"

Now, he felt that his eyes plopped down on to the ground as he heard her statement. Shaking up his head furiously, he shot back, trying to clarify what he just registered in his mind, "What!?"

But then again, she stressed out some syllables to her statement, "I-told-you, I am inviting you out to go with me in the amusement park! You can't say no, get it? Let's meet tomorrow in front of the station by 10:00 AM!" After that, she dashed out leaving the shocked explosive guy.

"What the motherfucking hell happened?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ohhh, I updated so fast because I just love this pair! Anyway, this chapter seems so longer than I've expected. I felt that Bakugou's realization is somewhat OOC also Uraraka's public disturbance lol. But then again, thank you everyone for still supporting this fan fiction! And at last, a development between the two! Review your thoughts. Favorites and follows are also appreciated! Thank you very much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for supporting my fanfic! I promise that it will get more intense as much as possible. Without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Choices

* * *

"You're going to the amusement park with Uraraka?!" Eijirou and Mina screamed in unison when they found out the vital information coming from the ashe-blonde. Both figures smirked on their place, giving him an encouragement.

"That means that's a date, right?" Denki suddenly popped out of nowhere, joining upon the said conversation. The trio lightened upon his statement, clearly, screaming in fascination as they are congratulating him. Though, their celebration is interrupted when Katsuki shouted at them, "Shut the hell up! I didn't tell you that to fucking celebrate it!"

Now, silence intervened from both parties, evidently puzzled upon his act. Wrapping up his arms to his chest, he snorted in response, "You're going to fucking be my slaves in this fucking situation, get it!?" Again, hearing his statement about the slave thing made them really confused.

"Slave? What?" Mina asked, turning her head in the side.

For a second, Eijirou thought about his friend's statement as he knew that Katsuki isn't the type of person to just simply blurt out things. He knows how he works and that's why he is figuring out what he is telling. Putting his fingers under his chin, he dug his thoughts on how to process this then letting out a light bulb on top of his head, he grinned, "You basically wanted us to help you in your date with…" His words slow down when he tried to solve the puzzle bit by bit and realized something. Broadening his eyes in surprise, his mouth opens wide, "Holy cow! You finally realized your feelings with Uraraka!?"

"Oh my gosh, really?! Is that true, Bakugou!?" Mina's smile grew larger, clasping both of her hands.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this!" Denki jumped in glee as well, clenching his fist together.

"Fuck! Why the hell are you so fucking happy about this?!" He interfered their celebration. His crimson eyes landed upon Eijirou, explaining something, "And you, I chose to end my fucking misery and clear out this shitty disease she caused me! Don't fucking misunderstood!"

He grinned sheepishly to him. Seeing his friend acknowledge his feelings towards Ochako made him feel glad. For him, this will be a one step towards Katsuki's evolvement. Tapping his shoulders, he let out his trademark—a toothy grin, "We're glad to help out, Bakugou."

"You're my fucking slave, get it?!" He retorted.

"Yes. Yes." He sighed in defeat.

"Though, I am wondering about Uraraka's sudden change. Anyway, I have a plan!" Mina waved her hand up high, clicking her tongue in victory. Winking upon the guys, she said, "I will be asking Uraraka's preference then list them down. Afterwards, I'll present it to all of you." She shifted her way towards the hallway where Ochako and Tsuyu is talking about something. As for the guys, they only observed the pink head, trying out her plan.

"Ochako! How are you doing?" Mina hugged her from the back, giggling onto herself. The brunette turned her gaze onto her friend, chuckling in response, "Mina-chan, you know what, I invited Bakugou-kun to go with me tomorrow in the newly-built Amusement park!"

Tsuyu lifted up a brow, "Surprisingly, you didn't invite Midoriya-chan but instead you invited Bakugou. What happened?"

Her mouth gasped from what she heard from the frog-like lady, her lips quivered in nervousness then lift out a smile from her lips, "Bakugou-kun helped me in some various situation. I wanted to repay him for his kindness. Also, w-why wi-will I i-invite Deku-kun?" She stammered upon thinking her crush and tried to hide her embarrassment from them. But of course, everyone knows she likes Izuku.

"Hmm. Hey, I'm just curious." She started out her plan to ask Ochako about her preferences. Ochako peered out in curiosity to her statement, ready to listen. The pink head continued, "What do you like to do if you have a boyfriend?"

"B-B-B-Boyf-f-f-friend!?" She stuttered upon her question. Quickly, she envisions the thought of her and Izuku going out. Cheeks flustered in her current situation, "W-Well, I-I haven't given that a thought but maybe, I'll go with drinking the same drink with him, holding hands, g-giving me a-a b-bunch of roses and well, I just want him to surprise me that's all."

"You're surprisingly a romantic, Ochako." Tsuyu commented upon her likings.

A blush crippled onto her features when she heard about her friend's observation. Fidgeting, she let out shy smile across her lips. Mina, eventually, take note of these things to help on Katsuki's hopeless love towards her friend. Honestly, she likes Katsuki more than Izuku when it comes on claiming her friend's heart. She claims that the ashe-blonde guy has a short-tempered nature but she felt like rooting for him especially when he makes a move to her friend than Izuku who only keeps on flustering when she's around; waiting for her move. And up until now, she is getting tired of seeing this platonic love between them.

"Anyway, Mina-chan, why are you asking me that question?" She asked.

The pink head sweated nervously, but still remained cool, "You all knew I like these kind of questions, right? Anyway, got to go!" She sprinted out of the two, leaving them behind. The pink head headed to the rooftop to form a great plan for the success of Katsuki's first ever date.

Meanwhile, Izuku happened to hear about the news that Ochako invited Katsuki out on a date. Somehow, it made him feel awry, clenching his fist together, he whispered, "Sorry, Kacchan..."

* * *

"You're fucking late, alien head!" Katsuki screamed, growling at her from head to toe. Mina panted heavily then headed towards their direction. She immediately discussed about her discussion with Ochako and eventually lured out a plan to make her head-over-heels with him. All of them are willing to cooperate with the plan and things seems to go with a good start.

"Bakugou, how can I assure that you won't trick my friend? Show me some proof." Mina suddenly asked him.

He lifted up a brow, snorting back enthusiastically, "I'm not an asshole to fucking do that! What fucking proof?"

A smirk suddenly crept out of her features, "Shout how you feel towards her!"

Eijirou and Denki immediately followed up on her plan, "That's right, Bakugou!" Denki added, "You might be tricking and making fun of us!"

"What the fuck did you just say?! And no, I won't fucking shout it out! I'm not some stupid ass like that damn nerd!"

Mina clicked her tongue, replying to his curses, "That's not good, Bakugou-kun! If you won't do that, I'll register that as making fun of us and tell it straight to Ochako. Do you want to dirty your image on her?"

The sight where Ochako began to curse him out made him pissed. He quickly stood from his seat, head out towards the railing. Violently grasping the railing, he turned his head towards them, "Later, I'm going to fucking kill you all!"

He breathes in heavily, his cheeks started to turn red, he tried to shouted with all his might, "I fucking love that damn round face!" But unexpectedly, his voice seems not his usual loud voice. Rather, he stated it softly.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Who is round face?"

Tightening his fist, he swears to his self that after this embarrassing moment he will skin them to death, "I-I…!"

"What, Bakugou-kun? I can't hear you! Maybe, I should just tell it to Ochako!"

"Shut your trap!" He screamed back, facing the clear blue sky ahead of him. He gathered all the courage to shout out his feelings towards a certain brunette, but then failed to shout of all his might, "I fucking love round face!"

"I told you, who's round face?"

"Damn you! Fuck you all! I'm going to skin you alive and burn you all!" He then, shouted again, "I love Uraraka!"

"I can't hear it!"

Gathering up all his frustration towards the group as well as his feelings for her, he finally give it all out.

 _"I fucking love Uraraka Ochako!"_

His voice resounded all throughout the rooftop. The trio clearly are surprised that he went that far to convince them. Giggling in response, they hurriedly snapped a picture of the embarrassed Katsuki in front of them. Hearing the flashing sounds, he instantly sprinted out towards them; activating his quirk, "Fuck you all! Die!"

* * *

Ochako left the school as soon as she is done with her cleaning duty. She is currently heading back to her house. Though, evening came already, it didn't bother her at all. Skipping happily upon her feet, someone pops in her line of sight. Stopping from her tracks, she immediately recognized the guy then blushed intimately, stammering, "D-D-D-Deku-kun? W-What are you doing here?"

The freckled face guy, bit his lip then began to speak, "U-U-Uraraka-san!"

"Y-Yes?!" She politely responded.

"Can you go to the movies with me tomorrow at 10:00 AM?" He asked her out, seemingly shaking from what he said. His voice made smoothly to her ears, registering to her mind that he is asking her out. Her eyes quickly broadened in surprise as her fist tightened in shocked.

"A-A date with Deku-kun?" She thought.

But then, she remembered that tomorrow at exactly 10:00 AM, she'll be meeting with Katsuki to go to the amusement park. She is glad that her crush is inviting her out but somehow, deep inside her, something mixed in. Frowning from the sudden turn of events, Izuku noticed her expression.

"Y-You can think about it later. M-Mail me if y-you're going or not! Thank you, Uraraka-san! Bye." He suddenly sped out of her, leaving her contemplating about her situation. Now, her vibrant aura faded away. Walking with such an obvious frown on her tracks, she started to think about the sudden invitation about her crush. Somehow, these past few days she began to doubt her feelings with Izuku. Normally, she would have screamed back without any hesitation about his offer but somehow, Katsuki kept on appearing her mind. Brushing off these thoughts, she walked slowly on her tracks; kicking out some small stones.

"You're going to stumble."

A familiar voice shook her from her train of thoughts. Letting out a loud gasp, she glanced over Katsuki, "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

He rolled his eyes onto the brunette, replying, "I'm not shitting on you. In fact, you're the one who is fucking out of your mind."

Puffing her cheeks from his response, she thought about the fact that it is rare to see Katsuki out in the night in this time. Usually, as she has observed, he's always at his house studying or playing video games or whatever that strikes him to do things. She glanced over the white plastic bag on his hands then saw spicy flavored chips on it. Her tongue went wild when she imagined eating it and seriously, he is the real weirdo here.

"Don't you have anything else to do other than cursing at me?" She paused for a while then continued, "I'm asking because I usually see you doing some random things at your house."

His eyes squinted, answering her question, "You often loiter around round face at this time and I'm not fucking asking you so shut the hell up."

In some way, a nerve cracked upon her temples as she manifested many ways to shot back any replies to him. But it didn't continue when she remembered that she invited Katsuki out and at the same time her crush invited her out. Now, she is confused about her situation. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Katsuki noticed about her sudden drop of positivity act. Then realized that a while ago, he eavesdropped on how Izuku invited her out tomorrow; the same time in their amusement park date. Guessing that it was bugging her about this, he hated the fact that his mortal enemy asked her of all times. But, on the contrary, hated also her sad face.

 _Who am I assuming that I can get her fucking looking at me? Fuck you Deku for ruining my plans._

"That damn nerd asked you, out right?" He clarified, looking at her troubled features.

"How did you know?"

"Are you just going to fucking ask me every single time?!" He growled under his breathe, scowling at the girl in front of him.

She put her arms on her waist, rolling out her tongue, "It's because I'm confused! Why are you making things complicated?"

Rolling again his eyes for the umpteenth time, as much as he wanted to mess up with her further, he, as well, doesn't have the energy to do so. After that his mortal enemy asked her out and he doesn't have the right to stop her from choosing him. And in fact, she likes Izuku not him. Processing this thoughts upon him made his heart ache and soften out his eyes. He turned his back at her then began walking, "You can go to the god knows movies with that bastard." He paused, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, "It's your fucking chance to make a fucking move to that nerd. Go the hell with him." Then, he continued on his tracks leaving her out still saddened.

"Bakugou-kun..." She whispered.

* * *

Eijirou whistled happily because he is fired up to help out his friend in making a move to his apple of the eye. Coming out freshly from the bath, wearing his manly clothes, as so he describes. He saw his phone vibrating; receiving a text message from Katsuki.

 _Bakugou Katsuki: Tomorrow's event is cancelled. You can fucking sleep in peace right now._

His eyes widened in surprise, wandering what happened between the two of them. He immediately tapped the buttons to call his friend. Ringing for a little second, the line finally got connected with him.

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Hey man, what happened?_

 _Bakugou Katsuki: Damn Deku bastard! He ruined all of it! Fuck him! I'll kill him! Die! I'll really kill him!_

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Wow, calm down! What happened?_

 _Bakugou Katsuki: That bastard asked that bitch out in the fucking movies! Of course, that round face will choose that damn nerd over me!_

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Uraraka said that?!_

 _Bakugou Katsuki: Fuck no! I already fucking know that I don't stand a chance to that bitch from the start!_

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Don't tell me Bakugou… You tell her to go to Midoriya instead of you._

 _Bakugou Katsuki: So what? She'll eventually choose that son of a fucking bitch!_

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Are you an idiot?! Why did you tell her that!?_

 _Bakugou Katsuki: What the fucking hell!? What did you just say, jerk head!? I'm going to kill you when I see your fucking face!_

 _Kirishima Eijirou: You really… You really tried to put her happiness above yours. Look, I'm happy about that you really love her but don't become a martyr just for her happiness! Stop this nonsense already Bakugou. You blew out your chance._

 _Bakugou Katsuki: Damn you, Kirishima! I fucking hate you!_

Katsuki cut out the line. He is really pissed about what happened today. Plopping out on his chair, Eijirou sighed in defeat. This version of Katsuki is very new to him and that he doesn't know how to handle this. He isn't an expert but he wanted to straight out his logics.

"Bakugou, you really are head-over-heels to her… What an idiot." He chuckled then suddenly frowned, "Well, I won't let that happen."

* * *

Ochako buried her head against her knees; feeling frustrated. Her phone is on her grasp, confused about her current situation. Biting out her lip, she remembered what happened a few days ago. Katsuki seems to interact with her often that Izuku right now. Many things occurred in just a span of weeks after she got caught practicing her confession with her crush. While remembering all of it, she finally came up with a resolve in her mind. Tapping out a text message onto Deku, she bit out her lip then tapped the send button. Letting go of her phone, she plopped down on the floor staring upon the veranda across her window.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I wanted some suspense so I present you this. Also, thank you for still supporting this fanfic. And, I will I appreciate it more if you drop by a review, favorites and follows! Thank you very much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The amount of reviews increased and I am utterly surprise by this! Seriously guys, this motivated me to update really fast to this fanfiction. Thank you for supporting this fanfic! And I hope you will still give some thoughts and motivation on me lol.**

 **BakaHime: Yes, I'm a god (lol just joking) I just simply love this story as well as the pair. And ideas just keep on bursting onto my mind bit by bit so there you have it.**

 **Trollie queenii** **: I, sometimes, get so tired about that kind of relationship with Izuku and Ochako. That's one of the reasons that I ship Kacchako though, hahaha.**

 **Guest: I'm really glad that you love my fanfic! Oh gosh, I want to hug you right now. You don't know how you made me happy. I do love the relationship of Eijirou and Katsuki being bros to one another so I decided to let him have the best bro role.**

 **animewatcher435: Oh my gosh, thank you for telling me that! I will strive to improve my writings!**

 **Tammy kirishima: Thank you very much! I hope you'll continue to support my fanfic!**

 **There you have it, onward to the chapter!**

 **PS: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Unexpected moments

* * *

The ray of sun shines all over Katsuki's features, signaling that it's already morning. Tossing back and forth for a while, he finally managed to block the rays using his arms while lifting his eyelids slowly. Glancing towards his phone on his grasp, he remembered that he waited upon Ochako's mail last night that he barely slept. There's no text message at all coming from the brunette. He sighed. He knew it that she won't even pick him at all.

" _Fuck it hurts…"_ He mumbled under his breathe, tapping his chest with his fist. He assumed that their date is cancelled. Propping up his back from the bed, he frowned from his current situation. To stop the current ache of his heart due to Izuku and Ochako's 'date', he shrugged it off from his mind and continue to his daily routine. Surprisingly, he didn't curse at all, making his parents wonder about his change of attitude.

"Hey, is Katsuki alright? He is not shouting or cursing under his breathe." Masaru whispered onto his wife; worried about his son's current situation.

The negative aura of his body sucked out all his energy. He doesn't have the energy to curse the guy who stole his date. He doesn't have the energy to swear upon the weird stares of his parents. He doesn't have the energy at all. Staring endlessly to the bowl of cereal in front of him, it felt like his poking some lasers onto it as he just kept on sighing.

"Shitty son, eat that or I'll beat the crap out of you." Mitsuki warned his son, trying to trigger out him. But instead of a curse coming from their son, he softly glanced at them then mumbled softly, "Whatever."

"Oh gosh, he didn't reply with, 'shut up stupid hag!'." She commented with her eyes widened in shock. Together with his husband, they began to worry about their son's current state. Sighing, she dug over her pouch then stacked some cash in his line of sight. Pointing her thumb at the door, she stated, "Stroll down outside for a bit in case that you need some fresh air. Afterwards, go tell us what the hell happened."

"That's right, Katsuki. Once you've cool down your head, tell us. After all, we are your parents." His father calmly stated. Katsuki felt the support of his family through the things that's been happening with him. He quickly grabbed the cash then climb up onto his room. Having a bath then changing up with his trademark baggy pants and shirt, he silently left the house.

Walking idly through the corners of every streets, he didn't notice that his feet led him to the meeting place that Ochako told him. Staring upon the busy station, he glanced on his watch seeing a 10:30 AM in it.

" _Stupid, of course she isn't here."_

For a while, he imagined the flow of events of their date that they've planned yesterday. But realizing that Izuku, in a snap, snatch her out of his grasp made him feel hurt. While he is on his trail of thoughts, he hears someone shouting out his name. It's too faint that he barely heard but nevertheless tried to ignore it.

"…U..gou…"

"Ba...ku..gou…"

It's getting closer to him. Feeling annoyed to the person who is calling him for the umpteenth time, he manages to shift his gaze towards the unfamiliar person who dares to call him out of public. When his crimson eyes slowly trailed towards that person, he instantly broadened out his eyes and his mouth went ajar.

"Bakugou-kun!" From afar, Ochako screamed with all her might. Her hair is a little bit messy but she couldn't care at her physical appearance, panting heavily. When she caught sight of her target, she decided to sprint towards him with furrowed eyebrows and nearly gasping for air.

Brown locks continued to flow all over places as her brown orbs continue to hastily gaze at him. She is wearing a white high waist dress with blue flower patterns printed all over it and a blue bolero drapped over her shoulders partnered with brown high cut boots. As for her hair, it is clipped in her right with a ribbon.

Katsuki couldn't believe what he just saw. It felt like his surroundings swirled down into slow motion and blurriness. The only thing that is clear now is the girl running hysterically towards him. To him she is the only one radiating above all.

Ochako, finally, arrived onto his feet. Wheezing for air for a bit, she tried to speak up, "I… Finally…. I finally found you, Bakugou-kun!"

 _Why…?_

His eyes soften from her presence. Quivering his lips as his fist tightened, he mumbled, "Why…?"

Ochako raised up her brow, confused about his statement, "Huh?"

"Why the fucking hell are you here, Uraraka!?" He shouted at her loudly. The people around them started to stare at them in silence. Eyes widened in surprise, Ochako began to glance left and right to the people who are conscious about them. She placed her index finger on her lips then hissed, "Shhh! Calm yourself, will you?"

But this situation didn't stop him from needing answers to his questions in his mind. Brushing off her warning, he continued to shout, "Why the hell are you here!? You're supposed to meet that fucking son of a bitch in your fucking date!"

But then again, she tried to stop him from causing a ruckus in a public area, "Bakugou-kun! Stop screaming! W-We're in a public area."

"Shut your fucking trap! Answer my damn question!"

"I-I…"

He glared at her furiously, still screaming on top of his lungs, "Don't tell me you didn't go there and chose to fucking hang out with me?"

Ochako nodded in silence, avoiding any eye contact with him. On his case, it felt like blood continuously rushed on his head. He couldn't comprehend the situation right now. First, he is glad that Ochako chose him but he felt like she is guilty of ditching him

"Fuck! Use your peanut brain for a while! Are you guilty of fucking ditching me that's why you're here? For god's sake, don't fucking use me for your shitty shenanigans! "

"N-No! I-I—"

"You dimwit, I gave you a fucking chance to flirt with that nerd and now you blew it! Turn your heel towards that asshole! Go and—"

"Shut up!" She screamed up that word loud and long enough to snap him out of his nonsense. Her voice resounded around the area, making all the whispers and murmurs stop. Tightening her fist, she manages to make an eye contact with the guy in front of her. Katsuki is taken aback with her sudden top-notch voice.

Now her voice is with par with the scowling guy, and it seems like there's no stopping her from replying onto his suspicion, "Deku-kun this and Deku-kun that! You've been talking about him like crazy! Do you have a crush on him too?"

"You little shi—"

"I admit that my mind went blank when he asked me out! I admit that my heart began beating fast when he did that! I admit that I wanted to go too! I am happy, really! It's a once in a blue moon situation! And I'm stupid for being here right now!"

"That's right, dumbass! Now— "

"But!" She cut out his statement, wrinkling out her eyebrows together, shouting, "Why don't you get it, Bakugou-kun? My reason is too simple!"

Somehow, his words are stuck on his throat, unable to shot back from her response. It seems like Ochako just swallowed him alive from her growing frustration towards him. He went silent.

She continued, still pursuing the loudness of her voice, "My mind is getting crazy. I'm telling you to please stop pushing me on him every time! I made plans with you first! I invited you first! I did not tell you about the cancellation of our plans! It's just too plain obvious! But, why don't you get it!?" Her brown orbs reflected onto his crimson eyes. Somehow, her cheeks let out a light blush on her features as her irises dilated, focusing on his crimson ones. Chocolate ones met the crimson ones. Both of her hands swiftly clasped on his cheeks as she inched near onto him.

" _ **I want to spend time with you, stupid!"**_

Katsuki narrowed down his line of vision, biting his lip in response. It felt like in any moment he's about to burst out in redness because of his indescribable feelings. He is happy. He wanted to shout out his feelings on how glad he was. Grabbing rapidly her wrist, he turned his back on her and they started walking inside the station.

"B-Bakugou-kun?"

"Bakugou is fine."

Surprise about his sudden response, she responded with a nod, "Uraraka is fine also."

Still facing her with his back, he replied, "Don't fucking blame me if you're not able to fucking flirt with Deku."

She smiled gladly on herself. Knowing that her true message came across on him, "Yes! Thank you, Bakugou!"

While strolling inside the station to find their respective train to hop on, Katsuki secretly taps a message to his best friend.

 _Bakugou Katsuki: The plan is commencing._

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Wow, man. Tell me the details._

 _Bakugou Katsuki: Later, jerk head. But first, I will fucking make her turn her eyes on me._

 _Kirishima Eijirou: That's the Bakugou that I know! Tell me the details later._

"Bakugou, let's go!" Ochako excitingly dance all over the premises then dragged the ashe-blonde guy inside the amusement park. If it's Katsuki's normal self, he will be scolding and ranting about her right now but instead he just enjoyed the moment, pretending to get irritated, "Hey, round face! Stop fucking dragging me!"

Ochako pouted on his statement, replying, "My name is not round face!" Releasing some fumes above her head as she is irritated by the idea that Katsuki won't even call her name, her eyes landed on a souvenir store. Gleaming in amusement, she hastily pulled his arms again inside the store. Her smile grew larger as she thoroughly gazes upon the items every little bit. When her eyes spotted the headband section, it sparked her interest and immediately, again, dragged him from his place for the umpteenth.

"Fuck! What the hell?" This time he cursed on her ridiculous act as they made their way towards the headband section. There are various kinds of headbands hanging there. Giggling to herself, she picked a dog-like brown eared headband from the hooks. Its ears are pointed upwards, imaging a Shiba Inu in her mind, she turned towards Katsuki and wore it on his head. His cheeks tingled in embarrassment as he grabbed the headband on his head, swearing on her, "What the fucking hell is this shitty thing, Uraraka?!"

In a moment, happiness welled upon her heart for a while. Hearing him call her name made her chuckled, letting out that familiar smile on her lips, "You called me, Bakugou?"

Instantly, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his body. Flushing, really red, he tried to cover it with his arm. Ochako took this chance to place the headband back on his head with a victorious smirk plastered on her features. Grabbing a cat-like white eared headband just like a Persian cat, she positioned it above her head then grinned on Katsuki, "Does it look good?"

 _It fucking fits her…_

He thought but needlessly, he didn't say it aloud. Replying back on her question, he lied to her, "You look like a fat-ass pig there." In return, Ochako stuck her tongue and they made their way towards the counter to pay the accessories. After that they left the souvenir shop, she immediately pulled out her phone from her pouch. Her fingers dance through the screen of her phone, finding its way towards the camera option. Ochako laughed softly, grabbing the arm of her acquaintance she positioned the camera upwards to make them fit in the screen.

"This is shit! What is this?!" He ranted, glaring onto the screen; their faces appearing on it.

"Come on, Bakugou! Let's take a picture!" She cheered, her arm crawled over his shoulder; bringing him closer to her. "Smile, Bakugou!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He cursed. On the other hand, he thought that if this makes her happy then he'll stick to it no matter what. Curse him for being a soft-jelly to her. Reverting his gaze to the screen, his brows relaxed then he tightened his lips. Ochako tapped the button then the picture of them together was captured. Looking onto this picture, she let out large grin on her lips, commenting about something, "The headbands look good to us!" She paused, arching up her brow for a second then chuckled, "For a while we look like a couple!"

His eyes immediately darted to her chocolate eyes, brushing off the idea out of his head to hide the embarrassment on his side, "Huh!?" He can hear the sound of his heartbeat beating fast. And he swears to himself to the point that he wanted to gogged out his heart and stomp it into pieces. Because of the rapid beating of his heart, he didn't notice that Ochako is calling him numerously.

"Bakugou!"

"Bakugou!"

Irritated that he was again spacing out on his thoughts, she decided to tease him a little bit, smirking on herself, "Katsuki!"

Hearing her calling his first name snapped him out of his train of thoughts. His eyes went widened, his cheeks began to burn. Ochako is amused to his reaction, commenting on his way of expressing, "Wow, you're really red!"

"Fuck you, Uraraka!"

She rolled out her tongue, replying, "Call me Ochako, Katsuki!" With that, she run from him to avoid the inflicting pain that he was about to land on her. Laughing endlessly, she finds herself enjoying the company of Katsuki. For a while, she forgot about the presence of a certain green haired guy.

The duo didn't notice the time at all because they're busy enjoying the company of each other at the same time, they all ride the attractions in the Amusement Park. Both of them didn't back down at each other at all. Even the infamous Haunted House, they didn't seize to take part on it.

"Let's rest for a while." She puffed out. Katsuki noticed that his date is already tired from the attraction and decided to agree as well. They haven't eaten for a while, he decided to take this chance to acknowledge his existence. Thinking about the plan that they planned yesterday, He just realized that it was embarrassing for him to do that. The first plan should be like Katsuki giving her bunch of roses when they met up. But that idea was cancelled due to the conflict a while ago. Digging out some ideas, he drew out his phone, then sneak a peek to the notes for their date. As he was busy scrolling down for ideas, a soft big brown paw tapped his shoulder. Scowling on that move, he saw three mascots; a rabbit, a bear and a dog, giving out some petty necklaces for couples.

The bear gave them both a matching necklace silently; a flower and bomb shape necklace. Katsuki noticed that the necklace is too suspicious and sneaky but decided to shrug it off. Ochako, who is surprisingly delighted upon them, decided to snap a picture.

"Bakugou, let's take a picture with them!"

Katsuki glared at the suspicious characters in front of them, but sighed since there's no stopping the girl from her excitement. To comply to her excitement, she asked one of the marshals in a designated booth to capture a photo with the mascots. As they're positioning for the photo, the rabbit and the dog pushed Katsuki and Ochako, making them squeeze at each other.

"Fuck, what are you trying to implement, shitty mascots?!" He cursed. He glared at them and shifted his gaze towards the camera. After that, Ochako gladly thank the marshal then sneak a peek on the said photo.

She giggled onto this sight, stating, "Bakugou, you look like a mad man!"

Katsuki glowered upon her comment, "We're leaving this shit! Let's go and grab something to eat!"

Ochako nodded and walked with him side-by-side. The three mascots were left behind, taking off the heads of their mascots; revealing Eijirou, Mina and Denki smirking on their paces.

"Bakugou is too cute to be embarrass!" Eijirou snickered, staring upon the pair. Mina and Denki giggled in excitement since they've been supporting them for ages and they wanted them to get along.

"Alright, let's go to the next one!" Mina cheered, going to the Food Court where Ochako and Katsuki is about to munch out.

Meanwhile, to our very own pair, as they're passing by different game booths. Ochako couldn't help but noticed a certain large brown-like Pomeranian cellphone strap with red crimson eyes made her remember the appearance of her companion. She really wanted one since it resembles Katsuki, plus it's too cute. Staring at it while walking, she sighed to the idea that she must play the little game to get that plushie. The guy beside him sneak a peek to where her eyes darted then shrug it off, walking towards the Food Court.

Sitting upon the bar's chair, they decided to eat on a small snack bar. Ochako observed her surroundings with a smile when something picked her attention; a flyer beside her chair. Picking it up, she decided to read it out loud on her mind, _"Couple Gelato, 1 liter for 100. Only sweethearts can have! So, what are you waiting for? Bring your beloved girlfriend or boyfriend with you to taste this sweet new sensation at our snack bar!"_

She smiled sheepishly to the thought that she even read it with feelings on her mind. Then it hit her when the snack bar that they've been sitting on is the one selling the Couple Gelato, not that she minds it. They're not allowed to do that, since her companion isn't her boyfriend.

Katsuki stared at her for a while, then look at the notes on his cellular phone. There's a category when the pink head informed him that Ochako likes sharing drinks with her boyfriend. Now that he remembers it, he doesn't want to do that embarrassing stuff! Shrugging off the idea, he didn't notice that a bear masked guy with red spiky hair, offered them the infamous Couple Gelato accompanied by some donuts. The Gelato has two straws for the couple to drink together.

Then a rabbit masked person with an unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head approached them with a digital camera on her grasps. The brunette seemed confuse about the turn of events, trying her best to tell them that they're not a couple.

"Excu— "

"Alright! Sweethearts, please try our infamous Couple Gelato!" A certain dog masked guy with blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes. That's when Katsuki able to see things, his fingers glide onto his phone, tapping furiously then sent a text message. The red spiky haired guy with a bear mask, pull out his phone, gasped in shock.

 _Bakugou Katsuki: Get the fucking hell out of my date, I will kill you!_

Ochako at least tried her best to stop the misunderstanding, "W-We're not a— "

"We will be taking a picture! Say cheese!" Mina knew that their covers are blown by a certain ashe-blonde guy, who is currently glaring daggers on them, decided to snap a photo. Afterwards, Denki, who also grasped the information, decided to bid their farewell.

The brunette felt uneasy to the situation right now. Embarrassed by the thought that they looked like a couple, she fumbled on her current self. The ashe-blonde immediately noticed her weird behavior, though he knew that his companions are behind all of this façade, tried to cheer her up, "Drink. It's a fucking waste if you let it sit on like that."

She knew that it was his way to cheer her out and decided to soothe out her apprehension. Seeing her felt assured made him smile a bit only.

"Then, you go first." She spoke up gently.

"No, you go first." He shrugged.

"Bakugou, you go first!"

"Fuck, go first!"

After the continuous debate about the person's turn in drinking the Gelato, both sides thought that they should just follow what the other person is telling them and complied. Without further ado, they didn't know that they both plan to take a sip on the Gelato and swiftly bent their heads together sucking on the straw. Their faces are only a few inches far from each other, making them fazed from the actions of both parties. Slowly, their mouths began to open wide to the scenery of their closed faces. It felt like time froze between the two of them, staring on each other's orbs. Blush crippled on their cheeks as they process what just happened.

" _FUCK!"_

" _OH MY GOSH!"_

Instantly, they retreated their full-blush faces from the straws; hiding their embarrassment with each other. They didn't know how to act on the incident since first things first they're not a loving a couple. It only happened by pure coincidence but as for Ochako, it made her heart raise. To avoid the awkward atmosphere, Katsuki decided to go for the restroom.

"Motherfucking hell! I'm going to the fucking restroom, you stay here!" He clattered his seat, sprinting out from the brunette, "Shit! Holy shit!"

Ochako bit her lip. Her heart cannot stop thumping from what happened. Even though Katsuki is out of sight already, she is blushing red up to her ears. Positioning her clenched fist on her chest, she thought, _"He isn't Deku-kun… But why?"_

Meanwhile for the ashe-blonde, he cannot believe that he stormed out of the place. But he cannot help it, he is about to die there, Ochako's round face is stuck on his mind. Cursing out his mind and his beating heart, he suddenly passed by the stall where Ochako kept on staring at. The Pomeranian cellphone strap is still hanging on the shelf of the booth.

"Hey old hag, let me fucking try. I'll blast that out."

* * *

Ochako fidgeted on her chair. A while ago, while Katsuki is taking his sweet time loitering around, she bought a cellphone strap carved in a white Persian cat. Though, she is worried that maybe Katsuki left her alone in this area, making her tremble in fear. Her thoughts went wild for a while but snapped when something landed on top of her head. Her eyes trailed upon the familiar ashe-blonde heading towards his seat. For a while, she smiled softly then grabbed onto the said "thing" that is above her head. She brought it onto her vision then saw the one that she's been interested onto; the Pomeranian cellphone strap. She knew it. Katsuki is something more than you think. Pursuing her lips to form a smile, she hurriedly pulled out the Persian cat strap and gave it to Katsuki.

"In exchange of this cute little creature, I'll give you this!" She beamed out, then she started to insert the Pomeranian strap on her cellphone, "With this, we are match!"

He rolled his eyes. Inside of him, there's happiness sprouting on his heart since Ochako completely brushed off the awkward experience between them. To keep his feelings onto himself, he snatched the strap for her hands, averting his gaze, "It's already getting dark. Let's go to the fucking Ferris wheel to watch those shitty fireworks."

"Alright."

* * *

"They're riding the last attraction!" Denki commented, wearing black sunglasses and baseball cap. The same goes to Eijirou and Mina to avoid contact with the exploding guy. Swiftly entering the cart of the Ferris wheel, they look at the cart in front of them which contains Katsuki and Ochako.

"This is so exciting! I hope something good happens!" Mina simmered upon the thought of their lovable pair right in front of them. Peeking onto them, they tried their best to hide their identities. On Katsuki and Ochako's side, the brunette couldn't help but be mesmerize on the beautiful sight of lights as they were slowly going up. In return, Katsuki took this chance to pull out his phone from his pocket then secretly took a picture of her beauty. Looking onto the perfect shot of the person he loves, he stared at it with his crimson eyes; trying to grasp up every detail of her smile. The brunette noticed Katsuki's silence then decided to break the ice.

"Bakugou, do you have someone you like?"

Her question made him skip a beat; eyes widened in surprise, swearing upon her, "What the fucking hell!?"

"Just answer it!" She pouted, staring at him with her chocolate orbs. Katsuki felt that his cheeks are about to burn again, avoiding her gaze, "I fucking do."

"What?! Really!?" She was taken aback from his response, making her feel curious and thrilled onto the topic so she decided to pry up more.

"You're so fucking loud!"

She asked, "What is she like? Is she in the school? Is she pretty?"

"Fucking Uraraka, stop asking for questions!"

"Tell me!"

His eyes travelled to meet her eyes, enthralling on her own appearance, he replied, "She is fucking pretty."

She caught sight of his phone in his grasp. Curiosity filled her up once again, trying to snatch the phone from him. Katsuki immediately sensed this and decided to hide it out. Though in return, Ochako tried to fight and wrestled herself to him.

"Fuck, Uraraka! Move it!"

"Let me see her!"

"Why the hell are they fighting inside the Ferris wheel?! Are they nuts?!" Eijirou exclaimed in frustration, still glued onto the sight of the rumbling between the two in front of them.

"Oh my gosh, Bakugou isn't holding back!" Mina, as well, mentioned sighing onto the unexpected happenings.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, as Katsuki and Ochako's cart is at its peak, it stopped horridly. The lights went out from all over wheel. The commotion stirred up the duo and collided with one another and fell onto their places. Amidst in the darkness, both grunted in pain. The zero-gravity girl caressed her head then lifting her eyes open to see the surroundings. The only thing that welcomed her are two crimson eyes staring back at her. Her arms both rested on his shoulders while her legs are located in between of his legs. His head rested on the seat, staring back on her chocolate brown eyes. Luckily, it is dark that they cannot see their blushes in their cheeks.

 _Sorry for the inconvenience! The machine has its technical difficulties. In that while, please enjoy the fireworks show while we are working for it! Again, we apologize._

Neither the two of them removed their gazes at each other at all. They didn't mind the awful maintenance that the wheel is undergoing. The bright light stroke high in the skies, exploding in different colors. The pair couldn't see it in their current position; only the light illuminates on their features. The sound resounded all over the place but they didn't care at all, as they are shock in the turn of events.

"Crap, that hurts!" Denki exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. The trio tried their best to hurdle up and glance over the cart in front of them. But, unfortunately, they cannot see any trails of the two.

"I cannot see from this darkness!"

"What happened to those two!?"

On the other hand, Ochako finally snapped from the shock, grimacing in her current positioned, she mumbled out, "I-I'm sorry! It must be uncomfortable!" As she was about to retreat her hands from his shoulders, Katsuki held her wrist.

 _Thump… Thump…_

 _You're not Deku-kun! But why!?_

His reactions made the brunette shiver in nervousness. Quivering her lip again, she looked at Katsuki intimately. The seriousness is evident on his features. Uneasiness began to trickle down on her whole body, processing the situation right now, "B-Bakugou…? Y-You're acting s-strange!"

Hiding his eyes from her line of sight by his bangs. He tightened his fist. Thinking that in any moment, if he let this chance get away, he might not have Ochako. He might not have the person he loves. He knew it. From the day of the Sports Festival up until now, he fell deeper than he had expected. The sight of Izuku being happy with Ochako made him gritted his teeth. He doesn't want that. He wanted her.

 _Fuck… Fuck love… I really fucking love Uraraka._

 _I want to make her mine!_

He pulled her against his chest. She landed swiftly on his broad shoulders, gasping in response. Stuttering from this current situation, it felt like the world is suddenly swirling down into a black pit. Flustering in return, she tried to gulp it all down but it's no use. This current situation made her heart explode. The fireworks outside them glide onto the sky, popping out different colors. But she cannot witness it at all, but instead she felt the warm embrace coming from her companion.

"Does it have to be Deku?" He whispered right onto her ear. His breathe tickled her, blushing furiously in return. She doesn't get the way things is progressing at all.

"E-Eh?"

"Does it have to be that nerd above all?"

"B-Bakugou, what are you trying to say?"

He buried his fuming cheeks on her shoulders. It makes him out-of-character but he doesn't care about his image at all. At any rate, he decides whether he let this chance escape or not. Ochako softened from his query. In this case, her mind began to mix up. She doesn't know already. Clenching over his shirt, she wrapped her arms in return. The sound of her heart beat continued to echo. She knew that she likes Izuku but she kept on questioning herself, replying, "I-I.."

"I don't know…"

 _You're not the guy who saved me from the 0-point robots. You're not the guy who gives me the radiant atmosphere every time I go to school. You're the guy who keeps on scowling and belittling me. But… Why? You're not Midoriya Izuku, the guy I like. You're not him. Why?_

 _Why is my heart beating fast when I'm with you?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh look, 5k+ words, it's too long! Apparently, I enjoyed writing out this chapter because I wanted some fluff moments and progress between these two. And, school has been harsh to me lol. Expect for more progress, thank you for all your feed backs! And I would love if you'll still send me some reviews.**

 **PS: FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE OOC PART BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much for the overloading amount of support! I couldn't believe that this fanfic will garner so much attention from you guys! I love you all! Also, to tell you Chapter six isn't a cliffhanger. I just decided to end it that way hahahaha. But the moments unsaid in that chapter will be revealed as flashbacks.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Untold Feelings

* * *

The hellish week of the whole University has passed by. By that time, every class are about to prepare for the upcoming School Festival. Class 1-A's maid and butler café is somehow progressing a little bit. Everyone is cooperating since for a few more days, it will be the day of the festival.

"Hey, Ochako. Valentine's Day is coming. Do you get what I mean?" Mina teased while applying some paint over the decorations in the banner for their class. The brunette, who was taken aback from the sudden question, stuttered, "V-Valentine's D-Day?!"

The thought of the sudden information made her imagine lots of things like making some chocolate to her very own crush made her smile in herself; humming some tunes. The pink head noticed the sudden vibrant atmosphere at the girl. Well, the amusement park date with Katsuki is a success since Ochako has been talking about it for ages. And clearly, she enjoys it, though, it appears that according to Katsuki he made somewhat a move to Ochako. But the brunette hasn't been talking for that for a while. Oh well, she's glad that things are progressing. But, as a supporter of the ashe-blonde, she is glad to investigate thoroughly about Ochako.

"Hey, Ochako. You said that you ride the Ferris wheel with Bakugou? So, how's that?" Mina asked curiously. Since that's the only thing that Ochako hasn't talking about. She talked about how fun the attractions and the cellphone strap that Katsuki gave her but not with the Ferris wheel thing.

Ochako blinked, "Well…" She softly mumbled then suddenly an outburst of blush crippled onto her features. She merely remembered that Katsuki and her embraced in the dark for god-knows. Guessing from her reaction, Mina knew that something happened with them and that guy isn't talking about that.

"A-Anyway, you… I am your best friend but you're not telling me the guy you like!" She further asked deeper to the brunette, pretending that she doesn't know her crush with Izuku but it's plainly obvious to everyone.

The zero-gravity girl averted her gaze from her best friend, mumbling softly, "I love…" She paused for a while, breathing out then meeting her friend's eyes, "I love De—" She stopped when the one who appeared to her mind isn't Izuku at all. The image of Katsuki imprinted on her mind.

 _Why did Bakugou appeared in my mind instead of Deku-kun?_

Her mouth agape for a second then continued her halted statement, "ku…kun…" Mina is taken aback from her sudden weird behavior, asking her if she's okay. But Ochako quickly averted her gaze from her friend then started to harshly put some paint on the banner, trying to destruct her mind. Biting her lip in frustration, she started to think deeper on her thoughts.

 _What's happening to me? Ever since that moment with Bakugou in the Ferris wheel… I've been acting strange! I love Deku-kun! I love him! I love him!_

"I love him!" She suddenly shouted at her thoughts, making the people around her turn around. Luckily, they are in the school ground and not in the classroom. Ochako suddenly is shocked by her actions. Blushing really hard, she darted away her face from embarrassment.

Mina chuckled for a bit but then analyzed Ochako's reaction. It seems that the plan is working and decided to leave the girl alone for a while.

* * *

"So, what happened during that date? You haven't talked about it ever since! I am dying to know!" Eijirou tried to extract some information the ashe-blonde. He hasn't learned about the Ferris Wheel thing and he is curious about that.

"Shut the fuck up!" Katsuki scowled at him.

Annoyed by the fact that his friend is hiding something from him, he glanced on Katsuki's phone in his grasp. Curiosity really is killing him already. As fast as the raging cheetah, Eijirou snatched his phone from his grasp and started to run like crazy. The ashe-blonde in return is nearly agitated to the sudden act, chasing over him with killing intent.

"MOTHERFUCKING HELL KIRISHIMA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DIE!" He shouted with all his might, sprinting towards him.

Eijirou realized that he pushed his buttons decided to investigate his phone. Pressing the power button, he is welcomed by the sight of Katsuki's lock screen that made him gawked his eyes in surprise. The lock screen contains of Ochako staring in awe upon the window of the Ferris wheel. He slid his fingers in the right of the screen to go in the home of the cellphone but Katsuki manage to emit some strong explosions from his hand; sending him and the phone flying.

"DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Luckily, the phone manages to survive from the blow and landed straight to the floor. Though Eijirou succeeded to open the home screen since it shows the picture of Katsuki and Ochako wearing their headbands; apparently the brunette sent it to him. The ashe-blonde quickly took his phone from the floor, glaring daggers on him.

"Bakugou… You're madly in love with her!" Eijirou commented dusting up his self from the explosion.

Katsuki again, emitted some explosion from his hands but this time he managed to harden up his self quickly. The exploding guy clenched his teeth in frustration, trying to beat him up but his friend knows how he moves so he barely catch up on his attacks. But it didn't remain when there are groups of girls passing by them giggling in happiness.

"Valentine's Day is coming soon!"

"I wonder what chocolate I will give to him."

The duo passed from the rumble, looking past to these girls with suspicious eyes. Curious about their topic, Katsuki decided to ask, "What the hell is this shitty Valentine's Day?"

Eijirou replied, "That's when girls give chocolates to the people they like."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, his feet started to walk towards their classroom, mumbling, "What a load of crap." His friend sighed and started to follow his tracks.

* * *

Ochako is suspicious about Katsuki's behavior. Every time she left the house, he will also leave the house. It's just like he is waiting for her and they'll go to school together. Is she imagining things? But then again, when she bumped into Izuku, the ashe-blonde will quickly speed up his pace. She's thankful that she got a moment with her crush but then again, it will be nice if sometimes they'll be walking to the school together. Also, when she's going home from school, and since preparations took so long, it's already evening. Again, when she's heading to her house, she'll be coming across with him in a certain convenience store; buying spicy flavored chips. And these acts are going day by day.

Currently, the whole preparations take too much of her time and she's walking in road in the middle of the night. Tomorrow is the day of the lovable Valentine's day. Weirdly, the brunette is too excited to prepare chocolate for Izuku so she bought lots of ingredients from the supermarket to start her delicious delicacy. On her way home, the sudden appearance of Katsuki popped out of nowhere and again, he exited the convenience store with a bag of spicy chips in his hands.

"Bakugou!"

Katsuki's eyes darted towards the sprinting brunette towards him. Noticing the brown paper bags in her grasp, he immediately snatch it upon her grasp, carrying it on his arms. She giggled in return, walking happily with him.

Sneaking a peek on the items inside the bag, he commented, "Dang, girls fucking make the world too shitty complicated."

"All for Deku-kun!" She cheered. Though in return, Katsuki felt a slight tugging pain on his heart when hearing her still glued to Izuku. He did try to flirt with Ochako but he forgot that she is a dense girl. S

"What the hell is fucking great with that bastard?" He asked, not batting an eye on her presence. Well, he wanted some information how Izuku is greater than him and it kind of pisses him off. Ochako dug deeper on her thoughts, replying, "Deku-kun is smart, gentle, gives a vibrant atmosphere and cheers me up!"

 _Damn, this girl. Despite all those efforts, she's not paying attention to me!_

"Oh, by the way, Bakugou you have someone you like, right? I hope you get a chocolate from her! What is she like?" She stared onto his manly frame with curiosity in her eyes.

Scowling back on her questions, he knew that with her little brain of hers, she'll not going to get it at all. Despite all the reasonings, he tried to slightly give a clue, "She is a dumbass."

"Dumbass?!"

"Brown-headed girl and fucking busies herself with the shitty Valentine's day." Then, he glanced in the corner of his eyes on a certain brunette. But all she can reply is, "Gosh, Bakugou. Are you stupid? Why do you love that kind of girl?"

His eyes twitched in annoyance. Questioning his thoughts about how dense the girl could be. He cursed furiously to the girl because of her thick-headedness, "What fucking hell!? Get the fucking out of my sigh, ass!" Speeding up his pace, Ochako barely kept up with him and decided to slow down for a bit.

"A-Anyway, I will be cheering for you two!"

In those words, his heart tightened in pain. He knew that it won't really happen in a snap. Seeing the brunette head-over-heels to Izuku made him frustrated that he can't be honest with himself. Instantly, it felt like he doesn't have the energy to curse or rant over him, giving her a slight mumble, "Whatever."

She noticed that Katsuki kind off began to emit some negative aura, deciding to leave that topic already. Remembering that the school festival preparation will be going to school so early, she tried to inform him, "Bakugou, I'll be going to school so early."

"So, what? Why are you fucking telling me this? Am I your fucking mom?" He retorted.

 _Oh wait, he is right. Why am I telling him this?_

She stammered for a while, avoiding his crimson eyes, "W-Well, you're my neighbor."

"Even if you pack your things and fucking get your ass out of my neighborhood, I don't fucking care. Do whatever you fucking want."

She squinter her eyes suspiciously towards his friend. _There's a limit for cursing me that much…_

"I told you right that I noticed that you're waiting for me every day…" She softly whispered to herself, to clear up her assumptions.

For a split second, his eyes widened in shock then returned to its normal size. Without batting an eye to her, he replied with an insult, "Keep fucking dreaming, Uraraka. Like hell that will happen."

She pouted in response, "Is it bad to think that you're actually caring for me? You even saved me from those thugs and kept my secret."

"You're too damn loud, shut the fuck up."

Sighing to his response, Ochako zipped her mouth. Though she is contemplating about Katsuki's odd behavior. Slightly glancing from the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of the redness of his ears. _Is it alright if I take that as a 'yes' that he worries about me?_ Smiling sheepishly from ear-to-ear, she spoke up, "Don't worry, I am with the creatives team."

"Creatives team?" Though, he faintly mumbled that one, she manages to hear it out, answering, "Yep with Deku-kun!"

 _Fucking hell with that goddamn bastard again!_

Bakugou sped up. He doesn't care about the brunette for a while, he needed to vent out his frustration onto something. With his back facing her, he answered, "If you fucking want, you can fucking bring your goddamn clothes with you and get your ass out of my surroundings!" In those words, Ochako felt silent, questioning about his sudden mood swings _._

 _He is always like that. When there are things that I wanted to clarify, he just kept on cursing or tease me. He can just deny all of it and I will shut up!_

On that evening, they just walked silently without any conversation between them. Ochako wanted to pursue some conversation but she might get irritated again because of his attitude.

* * *

The next day, the most awaited event for the girls, Valentine's Day came. With dark circles enclosed under her eyes, she wobbly made her way out of the door. She brought out some things she needed to make the said props for the café. Glancing from left to right, again, she saw Katsuki, munching on a bag of crispy spicy chips. Wandering about his weird behavior, she even says that she'll be leaving early yet he is here in front of her.

"Spicy chips again?" She asked. Noticing that Katsuki learned about her presence, suddenly walked away. But, it seems that along the way, he is coughing a bit but decided to shrug it off. Since it's the great Bakugou Katsuki we're talking about. He absolutely refuses to get sick. Moving on, Ochako really has this feeling that Katsuki is patiently waiting for her day by day. Smiling on herself, she began to catch up on his pace. Giggling to her thoughts that she found it cute that he is always swearing and angry on her. Looking on her hands with lots of bandages, she sighed that her chocolate appeared to be a disaster but still decided to bring it. Her eyes suddenly poked onto the familiar guy. When she realized that guy, she immediately hid her hands from him.

"Deku-kun!" She called.

Izuku greeted back, smiling at her, "Uraraka-san!"

Chuckling on herself, she tried to open a conversation, "We met again!"

Izuku nodded in response. Though, she realized that Katsuki just brushed off their presence and walked without any worries; as if they're not existing. They couldn't catch up with the ashe-blonde's pace. She doesn't know if they're just busy chatting with one another or he is just fast.

* * *

Currently, she is sitting in stairs while facing the field, staring upon the beauty of the sunset. Ochako pouted. She didn't know that Hatsume Mei and lots of some random girls even gave Izuku a chocolate. Ever since the Sports Festival, these girls apparently liked his coolness, resulting to having a slight crush on him. And, she is embarrassed by the fact that those girl's chocolate is high class while she has this burnt chocolate right beside her. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she ruffled her hair. Biting on the bittersweet rather the disaster she made, she glanced over the various band-aids in her hand. In the end, she wasn't able to give the chocolate that she made for the whole night.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Move it."

The familiar irritated voice resounded over her ears. Gasping from it, she turned her attention to none other than the exploding guy. Frowning back to him, she continued to harshly eat the chocolate; avoiding her presence. As she was busy cursing around how awful her chocolate is, suddenly, a callous hand appeared swiftly, taking some of her chocolate. Her eyes trailed on Katsuki who took a bite on it then afterwards spit it out.

"Fuck! What's with this crap!?" He cursed.

Ochako furrowed her eyebrows, getting teary-eyed on the situation, she shouted back, "If you don't like that, then don't eat it!" Burying her head within her knees, her voice cracked up, "I know that it's disgusting…"

Katsuki sighed, rolling his eyes in disinterest. Crouching over her, he held her wrist then pull her up, staring upon her brown orbs, "That crap is for bastard, right? You're not going to see him?"

She nodded in return, "But compare to the other girls, my chocolate is awful! There's no way, I'll give it to— "

"Shut the fuck up!" His voice resounded all over the area but afterwards coughed a bit. Ochako is about to ask if he's okay when she received a deadly glare from him, making her grimace. Suddenly, he stood, pulling her up then pushing him away towards the school building. For a while the zero-gravity girl ranted on how harsh he is but then Katsuki shot back.

"Compare to those fucking bitches' chocolate, yours is goddamn worst!"

"You're too rude, Bakugou! I know it!" She replied in frustration.

But then he screamed back to her, "But, yours is fucking best when it comes to effort! I noticed that fucking much! And the taste of those craps aren't the ones judging how you fucking feel with that goddamn nerd! It's the ability to put your fucking best to those shit! "

In his lecture, she felt rejuvenated in her feelings. Glaring at her for the umpteenth time, he shouted back, "Fucking get your ass moving, dumbass! It's not something an idiot like you would do! If that nerd doesn't accept that shit, I will beat the crap out of him! Scram!"

Instantly, Ochako burned up in determination, thanking him as he sprinted out of the field. As her presence fades away, his knees weakened causing him to seat on the floor. Coughing for who knows, his cheeks quickly reddened and decided to wait for the brunette since he cannot move for a while.

"What a fucking idiot, Katsuki…" He whispered, staring upon the sunset.

* * *

Ochako happily skipped her steps. Apparently, Izuku gladly accepted her chocolate even though it's that awful. As she was about to leave the school ground, she happened to pass by the school fields. Seeing a familiar exploding guy seating there, she lunges over him.

"Bakugou!"

"What the fuck!?"

She beamed out a smile on her lips, "It's all thanks to you!"

Katsuki replied softly, "Whatever." Then suddenly, a harsh cough escape from his lips. She obviously noticed that fact, reaching towards his forehead. Sensing a hot sensation to his forehead, he tried his best to push her away weakly.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"I knew it! You have a fever!"

* * *

Katsuki protested many times that he doesn't need Ochako to nurse him but admit defeat since he doesn't have the energy to argue back. She thoroughly escorted him to his house. The brunette is even amazed on how he managed to scream at her with that. She left him inside the room and went to gather up some items that's helpful for him. As she was squirming over the cupboards, her eyes landed on a certain flyer; the flyer of the couple gelato. Remembering the awkward sharing with Katsuki moment, made her blushed furiously.

A furious cough came from his room. Quickly, she went inside of his room then checked the towel on his head. It seems that his parents aren't home and with that, she sensed a sense of responsibility on checking up on him.

"Bakugou, do you have something you like to eat?" She asked gently.

"Sp…"

"Hmmm?"

"Spicy crackers…"

"Again!? You can't!" She didn't allow his selfish request; thinking that even at his current state he wanted some spicy things. As she was ranting over her head, she noticed that he returned in his slumber. Standing up to leave his room, suddenly, Katsuki called her out.

"Uraraka…"

"What?"

"Cy…"

"Cy?"

"Spicy crackers…"

"Again!?" Then she processed that during this time, Katsuki is in the convenience store buying some chips to satisfy his raging tongue. Well, he is really going to get sick if he always leaves at this time. Staring at him from afar, she giggled since she thought that she looked like a gentle sheep when asleep.

"Katsuki…?"

Someone is calling him from the living room. Leaving the room, she caught sight of Katsuki's mom.

"Oh, wait, you're our neighbor. What are you doing here?" She asked, staring him from head-to-toe.

"Bakugou seems to have a fever." The brunette informed her.

Putting down the bags of groceries in the table, Matsuki gasped, "Wow, it's so rare. How's he?"

"He is sleeping soundly."

Plopping down on the sofa, she offered Ochako to take a seat as well to have some 'talk'. The zero-gravity girl complied from her request and sat down.

"Anyway, thank you." She smiled.

Ochako nervously smiled back to him, "T-That's nothing!"

"You know what, Katsuki is a pain in the ass. He screams every day and every night! It's too loud!" She began to open up a conversation about her son. The brunette flinched from her mom's sudden description. Glancing over the Katsuki's door, Matsuki continued, "Usually, he'll just be loud but he rarely talks about his life in the school. Ah wait, there's a time wherein he asked about some moisturizer and stuff. I'm so surprised you know!"

Ochako felt silent and let the grown-up talk about his son.

"There's also a time he asked me that… Oh wait…" Matsuki's eyes landed against Ochako, "Do you always go home late?"

"W-Well, yep. It's the upcoming School festival so we have to strive hard!" She enthusiastically stated, smiling on her. In her response, Matsuki felt the urged to laugh her gut out, she tried to stop from tears swelling up then quickly rub it off, "I knew it! Anyway, I will buy some medicine for that sick-o. I'll be back!" She stated then left the house.

Ochako walked inside of his room, surprised that Katsuki is scowling at her, "Wow, you're awake."

"You fucking blast off my eardrums, you and that old hag!" He ranted furiously at them. She was taken aback how he worded his words onto her mother. Though, when he tried to shout again he began to cough furiously. She immediately brought some water to him. Remembering the words from her mother, she started to confront him.

"Bakugou…" She mumbled softly, eyes fixated with his crimson eyes, "Did you catch a fever because of me?"

In her words, he instantly blushed up to his ears then cough up harshly. She immediately tapped slowly his back, "Careful!"

Katsuki avoided the gaze of the certain brunette, whispering softly, "You are fucking telling too many things, knowing that I'm fucking drinking. Did that old hag told you?"

She replied, "Nope, just thinking."

He bluntly shot back, "Well, you're fucking delusional."

Sighing on his response, she informed further, "I really have this feeling that you're waiting for me every time we go to school or even when I go home." When she was explaining her side, she cannot help but be surprise to the guy in front of her. From ear-to-ear, he is flustering really red. He isn't cursing at her at all.

"Ever since that I move into the neighborhood, you knew that I can be lost. Also, that time when I fought some thugs, you knew that maybe something will happen to me." She explained, staring at him intently.

His cheeks burned from her explanation but still not denying any of those facts. He cannot curse at all since his voice box are in pain. Realizing Katsuki's caring nature made her giggle in return, "Hehehe." In this act of kindness, Ochako couldn't resist from hugging him really tight.

 _He said that he doesn't care whether I got lost or leave the neighborhood. He is waiting for me every day during morning and evening._

"Thank you Bakugou. You're a nice friend." I smiled brightly onto him, patting his head. Though in return, he shrugged it off then glared daggers on her.

Later that night, since Ochako has been busy taking care of him, she fell asleep in the couch for who knows. Katsuki who is able to wake up from his slumber noticed her presence. Staring at her majestic round face, he decided to snap a picture on her. Then he went back from observing the cute face of the girl right in front of him. As he was about to twirl her hair and make her ugly, Ochako suddenly talked from her slumber.

"Deku-kun…. I like you…."

With that, he retreated his hands from his plan then started to head to his room in silence.

" _She really likes that fucking nerd."_

* * *

"Are you an idiot!?" Eijirou shouted at the top of his lungs, struggling from Denki's grip. The red head couldn't contain how stupid Katsuki was. He found out that the ashe-blonde totally helped the girl recover her feelings with Izuku and the worst thing is, even encourage her to go for him. As he was about to lecture him about his martyr act, he noticed that his friend is awfully silent. The duo felt like they're electrified, seeing Katsuki silent and not rumbling around made them shiver in fear.

"Curse us like you always do! What happened?! It's creeping us out!" Denki tried to bring him back but Katsuki doesn't have the energy to snap on them. He just remained lifeless as he was staring on the tiles endlessly.

"Uraraka likes that damn nerd. Don't you get it? I don't stand a fucking chance." He mumbled sadly.

Seeing the out-of-character on their sights, made them quiver in fear. But Eijirou snapped back, encouraging him, "Man, it's been only weeks and you're giving up? That's not the Bakugou, that we know."

Meanwhile, Ochako is skipping happily with some art materials on her grasps. She's in a good mood when seeing her crush working with her. As she was about to turn in the corridor, she heard some people talking about something and decided to hide. Sneaking a peek on those people, she saw Katsuki, Eijirou and Denki talking about something. Curious about their topic, she eavesdrops for a while.

"If Bakugou likes her, he should just be honest and tell her straight!" Denki spouted loudly on the trio.

The topic made her interested. She wanted to support Katsuki with all of her might and in order to do that she must know who the lucky girl is. Smirking in silence, she decided to take out her ear to learn more.

"Just tell her!" Denki yelped again, pausing for a while then repeating his statement with a mix of loudness from his voice, "Just be honest and tell her straight…" He then added, "Just tell _**Uraraka.**_ "

"Kaminari, you're too loud!" Eijirou hissed on his friend glancing from left to right to observe some bystanders might be listening.

"But man!" Denki retorted sluggishly.

 _ **Just tell Uraraka…**_

It felt like the world swirled slowly onto darkness. Widening her eyes in shock as well as her mouth opened wide from the sudden realizations, it felt like time stop for her.

Denki then resumed his rants towards them, "If he keeps doing this sort of thing like supporting Midoriya. _**Won't it just hurt him?**_ "

The art materials from her arms, without noticing, fell from her grasps loudly. The sound of the falling materials echoed all throughout the silent hallway. Some even roll into places but Ochako didn't care at all, her eyes are focused to the group in shock. From the sudden sound, the trio, especially Katsuki is surprised to see that the person they happen to talk about is the one in front of her. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth is broadened from the sight of the brunette. Ochako stand still at her position with an unexplained look painted on her face.

"Uh er... Uraraka!?" The duo stuttered from the scenario; knowing that they're doomed.

 _ **Bakugou likes me…?**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I've been dropping bombs for the past few days! Anyway, to tell you guys, this fanfiction will just end in three chapters. And, also, thank you for your support on this fanfiction! I am truly happy to see you. So do not forget to review and give me your thoughts in this chapter! The last part is inspired by a Kacchako fancomic. If you have seen it yes it's that part HAHAHAHAHAHHA. Thank you very much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, my last chapter isn't that exciting at all and I admit it lol. But this time, guys, I made it intense. Do not forget to drop by and give me your thoughts! It will somehow motivate me to write more. Reviews, favorites and follows are very much appreciated guys! Two chapters to go until its end! Please stay tune.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Guilt

The art materials from her arms, without noticing, fell from her grasps loudly. The sound of the falling materials echoed all throughout the silent hallway. Some even roll into places but Ochako didn't care at all, her eyes are focused to the group in shock. From the sudden sound, the trio, especially Katsuki is surprised to see that the person they happen to talk about is the one in front of her. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth is broadened from the sight of the brunette. Ochako stand still at her position with an unexplained look painted on her face.

"Uh er... Uraraka!?" The duo stuttered from the scenario; knowing that they're doomed. Stuttering from their place, they tried to approach the girl but failed.

Suddenly wrapping her mind about what she just heard and more importantly about what it meant, the zero-gravity girl's face flushed in deep red as her expression turned to pure shock. Her body moved at its own accord as she simply turned her heel and stepped out of the scenario, leaving the materials on the floor, rushing to storm out of them while not looking back at the explosive teen behind her.

"Crap! Uraraka heard it!" Denki gasped in fear, glancing nervously to the ashe-blonde beside them. They both flinched to their regrettable actions and imagined the things that Katsuki will do to them. But instead, they saw him shocked as well, staying in his place as she watched her disappear bit by bit. Tightening his fist in agitation, he didn't mind the two guys beside him and went after Ochako.

* * *

With nowhere to go, Ochako just focused on running away from the awkward situation a while. Panting heavily as she strolled over the silent hallway, she didn't realize that Katsuki caught up with her face. He reached out towards her wrist and harshly tried to stop her. She taken aback from the sudden force of the explosive teen causing her to stopped from her tracks.

"Wait the fucking hell, Uraraka!"

Not batting an eye towards his crimson eyes, she continuously stared down on the floor with her eyes hiding from her bangs, mumbling seriously under her breathe, "Tell me this isn't true…"

Katsuki just kept his mouth shut. His eyes continued to stare down softly upon the brunette. Somehow his grasp from her wrist soften for a bit.

"Tell me that you're lying, Bakugou!" Finally, she's able to meet his eyes with her teary-eyed brown orbs. Trying to stop the tingling pain and the urge to tear up, her cheeks are still flushed bit red while biting her lip in frustration, "It's a lie, right? Tell me… Tell me that I'm delusional, Bakugou! It's a…lie…right…?" Her voice cracked up on her last words. Bearing an unexplainable look as tears stream down on her face. She is desperate. She doesn't want to hear those three words.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, now that it came to this, he decided not to run away with his feelings and just face it like a real man. Staring back on her chocolate eyes, he replied, "It's fucking true…" He added loudly, "I fucking love you Uraraka! I fucking do!" With a hint of blush on his face, Ochako's eyes widened again for the umpteenth time, avoiding the gaze of his crimson eyes.

"Since when…?"

He replied, "Ever since our shitty fight in the Sports Festival…"

Clenching her teeth, she asked again, shouting at him with her stern voice, "Why do you even do this?!"

Katsuki, in return, scolded back with frustration swelling through his veins, "It's because you're fucking making that positive aura whenever you pass by to every other fucking extra! Goddamn, because of your fucking determination that made me reeled onto you!" He stopped for a while then continued, "Every time, that bastard isn't paying attention to you makes me fucking boil up! It's driving me fucking crazy and burn up, thinking that hell I cannot even do a single fucking thing to you! Why don't you use your fucking brain!? I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you frowning and being a shit because of that asshole!"

She can't hold out longer and the tears continued to stream out of her eyes. Tilting up her head to see his crimson eyes, her voice trembled, "I am a selfish girl! Why do you even love me!?"

"It's because of your whole shitty existence, Uraraka!"

She gasped in return. Though Katsuki didn't heed attention to her reaction, he added up, "You're fucking Uraraka Ochako! The fucking girl who gave all of her gut out regardless of your fucking state!"

"Why!?" All the memories she's been spending with Katsuki rushed up to her mind. Guilt filled her mind and heart upon reminiscing the fact that he's been supporting all her struggles with Izuku, without noticing how he felt during that time. She shouted with all her might, angrily continuing, "You're always supporting me! You even encouraged me, knowing that I like Deku-kun! I am a selfish girl! And you still support me even if it makes you in pain?! You…" She paused for a while, meeting the gaze of the guy in front of her then added, "Idiot! Stupid!" With her cursing him like that, she immediately force herself to free her wrist from his grasp, storming out of the scene accompanied by tears in her eyes.

This time, Katsuki didn't chase after her. He stood in silence, staring upon her back as it disappears along the hallway. The audible pain in his heart pierced to him. Of all the things that he hated to see is the crying face of the girl he loved. And the reason of her tears is his own feelings. As he was standing there dejected, Eijirou and Denki came to the scene. Seeing the silent explosive teen signaled them to stop in their tracks and zip their mouths.

"Bakugou…" Eijirou murmured in wariness, seeing his friend in his current state caused him to feel sad.

In his rage, he swiftly landed his fist on the wall, making it crack into pieces. They flinched onto the scenario. Katsuki is filled with anger and sorrow that he doesn't really know what to do or think about his curreny situation. It's making him angry that these things happened all of a sudden. The worst thing is that it seems that Ochako isn't comfortable with his confession. Turning his back to the wall as he rested onto it, he slowly slid onto it and sat on the floor.

"Damn it all! Fuck! Fuck!" He wheezed in pain, burying his face in his knees as he cursed on his self for the umpteenth time.

His friends just kept silent, knowing that they cannot ease Katsuki's current situation at all. Denki, who accidentally slipped his tongue, is sorry for what he did. Apologizing many times, the duo just sat with him as he kept on swearing upon his actions.

* * *

Few days past since the disastrous confession between Katsuki and Ochako. But it seems that after that moment, they've been avoiding each other's company for a while. The whole class even noticed the change of attitude between the two as they're always seen together. Tenya even tried to make them talk for the sake of the class' unity by letting them into the same committee but there's no use they're not talking at all. The awkward atmosphere continued to linger between the two. On the other hand, Katsuki is been acting out-of-character, making them shocked and flinched in wariness. The ashe-blonde teen isn't cursing and shouting around instead talks with a soft tone and rarely cursed at all.

"Ochako hasn't talking about it for ages!" Mina grunted heavily over Denki and Eijirou. The pink head hasn't heard about what happened between Katsuki and Ochako for days already. As her best friend, she is dejected to see her like that and she can't help at all.

Eijirou frowned, "It's the same here. Bakugou hasn't said a word at all."

Denki can feel the guilt rushing all throughout his veins, sweating in return, "Guys, I know I'm responsible for this. But I wanted to help them get back together, it's killing Bakugou already!"

The red head stood up from his seat, his eyes showing sadness, "I… Ever since, Bakugou began to feel happiness upon seeing Uraraka, that's why, I will do anything as his friend. Thank you."

His companions gave out a large grin on their features, telling them that the plan is on. Suddenly, Tenya passed by together with Momo, telling them to proceed in the classroom for a while. As the whole class is gathered, the two class representatives announced that they should have a muse and escort representing their class in the pageant. It took a few minutes to decide who will be the muse then decided to make Ochako the representative. Though it was much to her surprise that she was picked for that role since she isn't aware of her surroundings, listlessly thinking about a few things. At first, she hesitated but the whole class cheered for her, resulting for her to put her game face on.

"So, who will be the escort?" Tenya informed, making the guys all silent.

Ochako's head slowly bent down, her eyes facing the floor. Fidgeting her fingers bit by bit, she tried to glance upon a certain ashe-blonde, who is currently not giving a single care at all. Opening her mouth, she tried to processed the words in her throat, "Baku—"

"How about Midoriya!?" Tooru cheerfully declared, waving up her invisible arms to the representatives. At her current vote, the class went silent in her sudden declaration.

" _You idiot, read the atmosphere!"_ Denki whispered loudly for her to hear clearly.

The invisible girl began to glance upon the several eyes staring at her poor soul. She is confused about their awkward stares, letting out a gasp on her lips. Staring sideways, telling her to read the atmosphere, suddenly, a loud clatter echoed all throughout the room. All eyes found the basis of the sound; it was Bakugou Katsuki, who stood upon his sat with his trademark scowl. His feet directed on the exit.

"Where are you going, Bakugou?" Momo tried to stop him from his rude behavior but all she got is a dismissing glare from the explosive teen, answering her, "I'm not fucking interested with this shit." In those words, he left the room. Once again, the room's atmosphere began to drop that at any rate, ice will envelope through the corners of the room.

"Is Midoriya alright with you?" Momo asked, clearing out the negative aura of the class.

Ochako nodded sadly, "Deku-kun is fine." The sadness is still evident through the brunette's features. Day by day, she's been thinking how self-centered she was during the time that she hasn't discovered Katsuki's feelings for her. As much as her dismay, they've been avoiding each other and it's hurting her already. Sighing from the turn of events, she is about to walk out of the room when a certain green-haired guy called for her.

His eyes darted from head-to-toe, Ochako tried to let out a soft smile from her cheeks. She knew that whenever Izuku tried to talk to him, she will suddenly get nervous and excited but as for now, the whole situation made her feel nothing. She doesn't feel excited. She doesn't feel the spurge of happiness. All she can feel is the remnants of sadness from her pass encounter with Katsuki.

Izuku said, "U-Uraraka-san, please meet up by the riverbank after dismissal." She nodded in response then left the room in silence.

Tightening his fist, he frowned, "Uraraka-san…"

* * *

Ochako is sitting in the green grass over the riverbank, staring upon the sunset. Reminiscing about her encounter with Katsuki, she gave out a sad expression. She missed her friend. She missed him so much. But she's mad to herself for being self-centered all throughout their whole friendship. All she did was to talk about her crush in front of him. She hated herself _a lot._

Hearing some rapid footsteps, she glanced over the familiar figure running towards her. Izuku gasped for air as he finally arrived in her current position. Sitting down for a moment, he apologized for being late. The brunette smiled a bit for his mistakes and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

All of a sudden, Izuku frowned, avoiding her gaze, "I noticed that recently you've been down. Sorry for intervening but it's about Kacchan, right?"

The gravity bender bit her lip, tears are forming on her eyes. She tried to stop the sadness that is quivering in her heart but somehow just hearing his name made her hurt this much. Izuku instantly noticed her behavior then tried to ease her out, "I-I'm sorry! I-It's just that…"

"Hm?"

"I can't hold it anymore… J-Just s-seeing you with Kacchan m-made me i-in pain."

"What are you trying to tell?"

He exhaled deeply, gazing upon her chocolate brown eyes intently, "Uraraka-san, I like you! I will make you the happiest girl in the planet! T-Th-That's why, pl-please go out w-with me!" A hint of blush crippled down his cheeks, confessing to his long-time crush.

Ochako's eyes widened in shock, realizing that her crush just stated something unbelievable.

"W-What?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, two chapters to go and this fanfic is about to end! Thank you for your support and I hope you'll continue express your thoughts by your reviews, favorites and follows to this fanfic! So Chapter 7's last part is inspired by a fancomic. About the fan comic, I just found it in tumblr lol. This is the original artist:** **ちゅっぱ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fragments**

* * *

The wind gushed all over the riverbank, making the grass go wild. The radiant setting sun reflected towards their features, seemingly, danced to make the moment of the two students more romantic. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape. Apparently, she just received a confession from the guy she likes for the long time.

She's glad to receive such acknowledgement from him. She's glad that their feelings are mutual but the happiness that she's feeling right now isn't the same happiness before.

 _I'm supposed to be happy, but why?_

Her heart didn't race at all. She can't feel her cheeks burning up. It's just like everything went blank. She can't feel anything. There's an odd feeling inside her chest that this isn't the person that she wanted to receive a confession onto. It's swirling around, all her surroundings. Mentally slapping herself, she tried to refocus herself onto her situation. Of course, she likes Izuku, she likes him for a very long time.

"I li— "She's about to confess her feelings when there's a surge of thoughts that filled her mind, making her stop. Somehow, she cannot emit those three letters that she's been practicing for a long time. Tightening her fist, she fought the conscience inside of her. _What am I thinking? I like Deku-kun! I mean, he's the one who encourages me, supports me, makes me safe and above all he ca—_ all of a sudden, the attributes that she's telling her mind isn't reminding her of Izuku. Instead, it is a certain ashe-blonde with scowling crimson eyes pictured out of her mind.

"Uraraka-san…?" Izuku called out worriedly. Ochako hasn't been responding for a while due to the amount of thoughts registering to her mind. Snapping back in reality, she looked at him with horrified eyes and distressed look. The green-haired guy noticed about her odd behavior and decided not to rush things, "Y-You c-can think about, okay?"

The brunette frown. She felt that Izuku is disappointed about her actions. But, she can't tell those three important words with half-bake feelings for him. She can't. She won't. Murmuring a soft _'thank you'_ on her lips, she immediately grabbed her things and eventually sprinted out, leaving him all alone. Running hysterically through the outskirts of the town, sadness fills up her whole-being. Her heart is throbbing in pain. Confused about everything, tears swelled upon her eyes down to her cheeks, enabling it to blur her vision. As she was focused on her thoughts, she stumbled upon a rock causing her to fall flat on the floor. Her cellphone glided to the floor with a swish. Attempting to recoil her position, she glanced over her fallen phone on the ground. Her hands are about to extend towards the gizmo when she noticed the Pomeranian cellphone strap hanging onto the ends of the phone. Looking onto the place that she stumbled on, she realized that it was the same playground that Katsuki listened on her drama about Izuku all over again. A surge of memories with Katsuki flow into her mind bit by bit. Biting her lip in frustration she murmured, _"Why did it all turned out like this?"_

 _I don't want this…_

"I don't want this!" She cried. The bottled feelings constrained on her heart somehow couldn't take it longer. Weeping hysterically as she clutched over her chest and rampage completely to an empty playground.

"Ochako?"

Ochako turned to see a familiar pink with a worried face right in front of her. Crouching in front of the brunette, she asked her condition. Her voice barely cracked, trying to call her, "M..ina..Mina-chan…" Out of the blue, the brunette swiftly buried her head to Mina's chest; sobbing loudly. She, in return, gave a smooth pat on her head, trying to soothe out her sadness. Unexpectedly, Ochako started to speak up.

"I'm a bad person, Mina-chan…"

"W-wait… wha?"

She tried to speak properly to make her friend understand her current situation, "All this time, I don't have a clue that Bakugou likes me. He confessed to me."

 _Bakugou confessed. Wow, he really manned up already._

"I just found out when Kaminari accidentally spilled the beans and Bakugou admitted. He wasn't his usual self. I'm surprised."

She asked, "So, what did you do?"

"I cursed at him for being stupid and ran away…" Ochako paused, still not meeting her friends eye, "The truth is I'm the stupid one. Bakugou just did what he must do. I'm the one who didn't consider his feelings. Bakugou has always been with me from the start. He kept my secret. He cheered me up. We are friends so I thought we will not change."

Mina kept silent. Allowing her to continue more, "I want Deku-kun to fall in love with me, that's all I wished for. I want to be the closest to him and smile by him side. I'd do anything to be with him. But, when Bakugou suddenly knew about my crush about Deku-kun… Everything changed."

Propping herself up, still burying her face to the pink head's chest, she continued, "The one who saved me from being overwhelmed by fears and stayed by my side was… And yet I… I was blind on how he feels towards me. Up until now, what kind of things have I said to Bakugou? He always listened to what I say, he even encouraged me. He always hid it from me. Even so, he tried his best to make me smile and cheer for Deku-kun…"

"Ochako…"

"Just what is he thinking?! I've been oblivious. I disregard everything, only looking upon Deku-kun's back. I hurt him so much! He's such an idiot! How did he even come to like someone like me while knowing my feelings are for Deku-ku—"

Suddenly, Mina halted her statement, "Is it really for Midoriya? The one who you currently like, is it still Midoriya?"

"What are you—"Ochako took this opportunity to gaze upon her racoon eyes; confused about the way of things.

"Sorry but I happen to hear Midoriya confessing to you. And knowing you, you should just straightly tell him if your feelings because you liked him for a very long time, right? But instead, you stopped. You didn't utter those three words that you've been wanting to tell him…. _Why is that, Ochako?_ "

* * *

"Bakugou, wait!" Eijirou's voice echoed to the corridors of the school, running to catch up to his friend. Grasping for air, he won't let the explosive teen leave the premises without him knowing what happened between the gravity bender.

"What do you fucking want, jerk head?" Katsuki scowled upon his friend.

"It's a-about Ura—"

"The hell I care about that bitch! I don't fucking need your opinion!" Katsuki barked, still not facing his friend, he decided to shrug and continued walking.

Eijirou bit his lip. Negative thoughts started to pour down his mind. He is Katsuki's friend yet he can't do anything to help his friend from his dilemma. Tired of going around all over again, he sprinted in front of his friend. Swinging his arms side-by-side, hinting that he won't let the ashe-blonde go.

"Let's talk about it!" Eijirou furrowed his eyebrows in seriousness. He's getting tired of seeing this mess and as his friend it is his duty to help him. But Katsuki cursed, activating his quirk he let out a handful of explosion onto his friend. But instead of getting daze, Eijirou using his quirk, protected him from the explosion and didn't barge a step.

"What the fuck?! Get the hell out of my way! I'll kill you, bastard!" Katsuki shouted, gritting his teeth in frustration. With all the exchanged of quirks, finally, the red head quickened his pace and gripped on his shoulders, "Listen to me, stupid! You are suffering from this mess! But things will be at its current pace if you're still hiding it from us!"

He added, meeting upon his gaze, "We're friends, Bakugou!"

Katsuki gave up. Really, the fact that he fell in love with Ochako made him this soft-hearted. Pulling away from his grasp harshly, he rested his back into a wall then sliding down; hinting Eijirou that he'll start talking. Forming a smile in his lips that finally Katsuki trusts him, sat beside him. There's a long pause between them as if they're the only ones in the premises.

"I got fucking dump."

"By who?"

"Uraraka…"

Eijirou gawked his eyes in surprise, snickering to help out clear the negative atmosphere, "Didn't you just assumed?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Katsuki retorted, hissing at his friend. Then he returned to look miserable, staring upon the blended orange sky from the windows, "Ever since I confessed my fucking feelings to that round face, our fucking relationship began to goddamn change! She fucking distant herself to me! And with that, she is wearing that fucking depressed atmosphere!"

Eijirou smirked a little. The ashe-blonde is completely affected by the way things happened between him and Ochako. His best friend is still in love with her and he couldn't deny that.

"That bitch, she's fucking affected by it! She's fucking guilty that I am fucking enduring this pain in the heart for that dumbass sake!"

"You are enduring it and she's correct."

"You shut the fuck up!" He hissed for the umpteenth time. Furrowing his ashe-blonde, he sighed, "This is not the fucking thing that I fucking wish for. She's wearing that shitty frown all because of me. Now, things aren't fucking going to be used to be. Her fucking bedroom window is completely shut! What the hell am I supposed to do!?"

"I don't know either Bakugou. But seeing you making that look, makes me want to laugh at you."

"Go to fucking hell, bastard!"

"Just kidding. It's not making us happy at all. I won't push you to Uraraka for now. But do you even think of the possibility that she will like you back?" Eijirou tried his best to lighten up his friend by asking some possible question.

But Katsuki bluntly stated, "She won't. You knew how she's fucking in love with that asshole." The red head frown from his statement, he knew that Ochako is starting to develop but the explosive teen kept pushing her away. For a while Katsuki paused, standing up from his seat as he heads towards the opened window. Eijirou is puzzled to his companion's move, staring at him.

Inhaling deeply, Katsuki released all the emotions that he's been bottling up, shouting with all his might," AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FUCKING HATE IT!" His voice echoed all throughout the vicinity. It made the red head's ears burst out from his scream, cupping his hands together into his ears. The redhead forgot that it was Bakugou Katsuki that we're talking about and he won't sob out like that.

"I don't want to see her shitty dumbass face. I fucking don't want to see her fucking blame herself because of this things. I fucking chose this thing and I should be the fucking one suffering here. I fucking hate it when those tears stream her fucking bitch-ass face! I want her to fucking be herself! Always, telling me about that shit-head being he's goddamn great while wearing that fucking smile! That will be alright for me, I want her to fucking smile like she always wanted to do!"

"Aren't you just hurting yourself like that, Bakugou? Are you willing to do that?" The serious question came from his friend strike him the most. With his shocked eyes, he glanced towards the soon-to-rise night sky.

 _Am I willing to let her go?_

* * *

 _Why did I even stop? I'm sure that I like Deku-kun..._

 _Wait…_

 _Do I even like Deku-kun?_

Now that Mina dropped the most sensitive question to her, the brunette began to question her feelings. The pink head noticed how drastic Ochako's features right now; tangled hair, stressed eyes, dried tears on her face and skeptical look, it's all complete. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she tried to make her friend presentable for a while. As she has observed, Ochako had a hard time processing her feelings.

"I-It ca-can't be Deku-kun became my source of aspiration. I-I do l-like him, i-it—"Ochako stuttered from her words. She's not thinking straight at all. Her friend sighed, realizing that the brunette is dense. She decided to ask directly to realize something.

" _Aren't you just denying your feelings for Bakugou?"_

A slight pang hit her aching heart. In a single question, it felt like her brain stopped for a while. Averting her gaze from Mina then directly gazing over the ground, her brown orbs began to dilate. _Feelings to Bakugou? I like him? But… what? Why? I've been talking about Deku-kun all day?_ Suddenly, a part from her memory went back during the time wherein she chose Katsuki over Izuku. Questioning herself for the umpteenth time, she clawed into the muddy soil. Currently, her mind and her heart is battling against her conscience.

"Right now, who is one locked in your head for days?"

 _It's been always Bakugou. Somehow, being with Bakugou makes me reassured. It felt like a muzzle and warm feeling when I'm with him. I turned down Deku-kun's offer even if I always waited for this time to happen. It was always that certain ashe-blonde guy who is ill-tempered within the class that surprised me with a soft gentle heart. I can still feel the warm embrace that he did during the incident in the Ferris Wheel. It's always Bakugou who supported me to my love with Deku-kun but as he is always supporting me a part of me wanted him to stop me. His glare, his weird antics and most of all his kindness. It was always him who filled my emptiness. It was always been him who wiped those tears in my eyes._

 _It's been always Bakugou Katsuki._

 _Why am I even denying my feelings with him anyway? Is it because I'm scared but why? Is it because I'm afraid to face him? I've been always looking at Deku-kun's back but without realizing Bakugou is always in front of me; taking care of me, caring for me and supporting me._

"It's Bakugou, right? The guy that you wanted to be with." Mina smiled gently to her friend, tilting her features to stare upon her beautiful orbs _, "I like Bakugou?"_ Those three words made her heart skip a beat, thumping aggressively. It felt like blood rushed right through her veins. Happiness began to replace all of the dim nature in her body. When she realized the movement her heart did, she brushed out the tears from her eyes. Combing her beautiful brown locks, she stood up.

 _I remembered Bakugou's question during that day in the Ferris Wheel._

 ** _Does it have to be that nerd above all?_**

 _Nope. It can be you, Bakugou._

 _So this is what it feels… Love that is…_

"Thank you, Mina-chan!"

"So that's your resolve?" A soft smile plastered from her lips, dusting herself up as well.

"Yeah." Finally, curving out a delightful smile from the corners of her lips. Turning her heel, she swiftly grabbed her things then sprinted out of the playground, leaving the pink head. Sighing in relief, she pulled her cellular phone from her bag then started to type an e-mail to her partner-in-crime.

 _Ashido Mina: Success, what about you?_

Within a few seconds, Mina received a reply. Humming some sweet songs, she glided into her phone then saw something heart-quenching.

 _Kirishima Eijirou: Sorry._

* * *

Meanwhile, Eijirou placed his mobile phone from his pocket, staring upon the night sky. He sighed to the things that happened between him and Katsuki.

" _If I didn't fucking love that round face, things will always be the fucking same. If I didn't confessed what I fucking, if she didn't learned about all this fucking farce, she won't wear that bitchy expression every goddamn time." Katsuki growled under his breathe, still not facing his friend._

 _As for Eijirou, he's getting a bad idea about Katsuki's resolved just now. He wanted Katsuki to feel happy not to suffer through this talk. He wanted to push him further and have Ochako but the one who'll decide whether to do that or not is none other the Katsuki._

" _If didn't love her, she wouldn't be fucking sad. When one fucking finds love, another stings in fucking pain. If there's no fucking choice but to make someone experience hell… If that's what this shitty feeling is bringing her then being able to fucking love is the fucking worst!"_

" _B-Bakugou, wha-what are you…?"_

" _I want fucking things to be normal again. I want her to make that goddamn bright as fuck smiles. That's why I have decided as soon as possible… I will kill this motherfucking feelings." The pain in his words are evident in his statement. Their situation made him suffer for whole lot of time already. Even though he is a strong guy physically, the Bakugou Katsuki in front of him is only a mere guy who fell in love with someone who he can't have._

" _H-Hey man, are you sure? You're definitely going to regret it!"_

" _If it will make these shit stop, I am fucking willing to._ _"_

 _Eijirou stopped panicking, he remembered that he won't side to anyone right now. As his friend, whatever the circumstance is, he will still stick onto him._

 _"Is that your resolve Bakugou? You won't regret it?"_

 _"Sure as fuck." With those three words, he turned his heel and stormed out of the hallway._

* * *

The sun left the sky, making the bright moon appear with its countless stars. But it didn't stop Ochako to run all throughout the places that she knew Katsuki will stay whether it may be the Convenience Store where he buys those spicy flavored snacks, the public market, his house and etc. Panting vigorously, she found herself exactly at the same playground again. Glancing all over the premises, she spotted a familiar ashe-blonde running as well. Widening her eyes in surprise, it felt like happiness enveloped through her body.

"Bakugou!" She headed towards him. Right now, she came face-to-face with the person, she's been looking for. Gathering all the courage to tell him her real feelings, she confessed, "Bakugou, I lo—"

"Uraraka!" Her ears rang from the loudness of his voice, making her stop for a while. His crimson eyes jerked over her chocolate brown eyes with a mark of seriousness in his face. The brunette is taken aback from the sudden cold atmosphere, "Ba-Bakugou?"

 **" _Pretend that my fucking confession did not happen."_**

The post lights continued to provide brightness between the two. Gushing wind continued to whirl out some coldness against the two while it blends through the night sky. With a beautiful scenery in between of them, there stand two people; people with fragmented feelings.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Next will be the last chapter! Thank you for the support up until the end. I'm planning to have a sequel in this fanfic, so who's with me? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dun dun dun dun! Here's the final chapter! Sorry if it took long since I have many stuff to do. Thank you for the overloading amount of support! Maybe, I'll continue this Author's note into the end of the chapter. So, here's chapter ten, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Katsuki & Ochako

* * *

" _Pretend that my fucking confession did not happen."_

The post lights continued to provide brightness between the two. Gushing wind continued to whirl out some coldness against the two while it blends through the night sky. With a beautiful scenery in between of them, there stand two people; people with fragmented feelings.

Her eyes broadened in the statement that he has stated. Opening her mouth slowly, mixtures of pain and sadness blended over the fragmented pieces of her heart. But Ochako isn't that type to give up at all so she tried to shrug those words, still facing him.

"W-What do you m-mean Bakugou?" She asked, her voice began to crack a little; trying to fight back the awful feeling in her chest.

For a while Katsuki's eyes softened as he stared down about her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. The words that he emitted pierced his heart. If he can look on it, it's absolutely bleeding and crashed into pieces. He really doesn't want to give up on her. He really did. Katsuki frowned. Observing her round features, he spoke up, "That's the whole meaning, no need to fucking explain."

"W-Why? I-I"

"You fucking don't understand!" He yelped in anger, making her flinch in her position. Somehow, he recalled the moments wherein Ochako will avoid his presence. Then everyday instead of the smile that he used to see on her are replaced with frowns. She's not interacting with her friends. Every night, he'll hear her from his veranda sobbing loudly to herself.

"B-Bakugou, listen to me! I-I—"

"Uraraka…"

She's interrupted from her confession when she noticed how Katsuki called her in sadness. She couldn't believe that the explosive teen is able to make that kind of face, making her hurt a little.

"Uraraka… Let's go back to the way it fucking was."

* * *

"Bakugou said that!? What's that guy thinking anyway?" Mina pouted in response. Glancing towards the red head beside her. Eijirou isn't wearing his usual positive smile on his lips but instead frowning on the turn of events.

"Maybe, Bakugou hates me that much." Ochako sighed in sadness, leaning against a wall. Her eyes show how her feelings are completely crashed this time. The red head saw how she reflected sadness so he tried to boost up her confidence.

"Uraraka…" Tapping her shoulders, he gazed upon her eyes, "No matter what happens don't give up on Bakugou. Tell him how you feel."

"B-But…"

"That's right Uraraka! Bakugou hasn't given up on you when you're chasing on Midoriya. Now, it's your turn." Putting up a grin on Mina's features, she added, "Don't give up on him."

A soft smile escaped from her lips; reassuring them that she's alright. Though, inside her there's still some anxiety building up on her chest but chose to shrug it off and went back to their classroom. Apparently, it's U.A's cultural festival and the class 1-A is doing a maid and butler café which excites the guys. The whole class gathered early for the preparation. The food is arranged on display, the drinks decorate the counter with all colors. Every table is covered by a perfectly ironed tablecloth, with the menus and a small pot of flowers on top. They really worked hard, and now the classroom doesn't look like one anymore. Momo's design for the uniforms are a complete hit, though the skirts are a little bit short. The girls are wearing a black with white trim one-piece dress above knee length, white half-apron and ruffles. But with this type of uniform, it helped boost the popularity of the display, and soon customers are taking picture with them. This kind of marketing made them popular. The whole class is glad that it's making them earn money. The only thing that is making them in trouble is Katsuki.

" _That brunette is cute in her maid outfit."_

" _I like her!"_

Upon hearing their perverted discussion, eventually, Katsuki didn't waste any time and headed to the table of the men. Violently placing the omelette in the table, the ashe-blonde gazed upon them in fury, "Fucking costumer, this is your fucking order. I'll fucking put something in this bullshit, right?!" Gritting his teeth in frustration, he proceeded to write something in the omelette using a ketchup, forming the three bloody words _"DIE"_ from the dish. The customers flinched in nervousness. Seeing the agitated explosive teen made them scared for their lives. Glaring at them with intention of killing them, he threatened them, "Don't ever poke your eyes to that bitch there or I'll fucking pull out those eyes and burn them in ashes! Understanding, son of the bitch!?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Wait, Bakugou-kun! Stop this already!" Iida interfered the scene for him not to further scare the other customers with his threatening spirit. Then he glanced over the terrified customers and apologized, "We apologize for his rude behavior." Trying to lock his grip towards the agitated explosive teen, Katsuki struggled from it, spouting something, "Shut the fuck up, four eyes!"

"Bakugou, work in the kitchen! You're scaring the customers away!" Denki exclaimed helping the class president from stopping the ashe-blonde's outburst. Several gossips spread over the whole compound, making them really worried of their reputation. Instantly, Katsuki shrugged them off fiercely, eyeing the two teens. If looks can kill, they're probably dead from his. He turned his heel towards the kitchen to avoid further ruckus from him. The café went silent for a while but then proceed to the business. Since taking pictures with them makes their work slow down, and most of them felt uncomfortable with the attention, they put up a sign asking customers not to take pictures. It made the whole shifts peaceful for a while since Katsuki is in the kitchen and there's no taking of pictures. That's what they thought until a flash of light came from one of the customers.

Ochako gasped from the sudden clicking sound. Turning her attention to the guy, who is completely smirking upon her maid outfit, made her nervous for a while. The guy isn't wearing their school uniform and seems to be interested in girl's wearing maid uniforms. With that being said, Ochako gathered up the courage and approached him.

"Excuse me…" She mumbled softly, trying not to be rude in the guest. She added, "We don't allow taking pictures here please put your camera away."

"Come on, there's no harm in taking a picture or two. You girls look cute, it's a waste if you don't show it to the world." Just as he says that, he raises his camera to take a picture of the brunette again.

"Please stop!" She screamed in wariness, still not trying to be rude.

He smirked lustfully, completely ignoring her words. He suddenly gets closer to her and grab Ochako's wrist, "Ehehe… You look even cuter when you are angry like that. I can't miss that!"

"Pl-Please listen we—"

As their voices got louder, people began to shift their attention towards them, gossiping and whispering loudly to themselves. Katsuki, who is in the kitchen, got curious upon the sudden commotion decided to peer onto the café. Seeing that Ochako is getting ill-treated made his blood boil again.

"I know! We should take one while you greet customers inside."

"E-Excuse me! I-Is something wrong?" Izuku stepped from the ruckus, obviously stuttering.

"Huh? We did not order some pesky butlers. We want maids!"

Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw the camera from the guy's grasp. Earning the courage to speak up, he tried to warn him, "Mr. Customer, i-it's clear that we put up s-some sign stating that custo—"

"Who cares about the sign!?"

Iida pried up from the ruckus as well, since in any minute their reputations are dropping little by little, "Excuse me, but our customers as well as our staff are getting unco—"

"I'm a paying customer!" He yelped, taking pictures of the other Class 1-A girls. Their girl classmates got annoyed by the act of the rude customer, complaining to him, "Hey, we told you that—"

Without any notice, Katsuki grabbed the camera from the rude guest's grasp. Katsuki scanned the contents of the camera then stumble upon pictures of Ochako taken secretly. His shots are definitely not pleasing to his eyes at all and is considered as sexual harassment. Due to his agitation and fury of the customer's behavior to the brunette, gritting his teeth in frustration, he used his quirk to make the camera explode in his grasp. All of the people within the area are merely shocked from the sudden outburst.

"What the hell that's my camera! You made it explode!"

"Excuse me fucking sir, I fucking suggest that you get your ass out of this café before I'll rip you to fucking shreds." Katsuki's crimson eyes glowed, making the people around them flinched. They are fully aware that this guy is a dead meat for making him angry like that.

"W-What are you saying? I'm a paying customer! Is this your way of treating us?"

Ignoring his complaints, he took a step closer to him, towering over him. Katsuki is seething in anger and everyone knows that.

"Get your ass out!" He screamed more. But instead of getting scared of his antics, the guy just let out a smug smile from his lips, reacting over his heroic antics, "Who cares about the brunette? She's obviously just a sex do—"

As swift as the wind, a handful of fist landed straight to the guy's face, sending him flying across the room, disarranging the tables. Cluttering sounds are heard all over the area. Silence intervened from both sides. The shocked customers and students shifted their gaze to the raging ashe-blonde with striking crimson eyes. Katsuki walked to him in silence. His eyes are scorching in anger. The teen gulped from his sitting position. Sweat continued to trickle to his head as he eyed the guy in front of him.

"W-What is this, playing her bodyguard? Don't mess with me!" Instantly, the guy tried to swing a fist towards the explosive teen but he dodged it swiftly then pounce on him. Eijirou and Denki who just returned from their errand saw the drastic scene and immediately came to aid. "Hey idiots, it's not the time to be in awe!" Eijirou stated, making them snap out from their thoughts.

Eijirou and Denki grab a hold onto the raging ashe-blonde while Iida and Izuku onto the customer. While struggling from their grip, Katsuki couldn't contain his anger and burst out, "Uraraka is not a fucking toy to mess up with, you motherfucking asshole!"

Ochako's ears perked up. Biting up her lip in frustration that Katsuki ended up protecting her, she walked in between of the two guys and touch them, activating her quirk. Both teens ended up floating on the premises.

"What the fuck, Uraraka!?"

"What the hell is this? Put me down!"

"S-Stop this please!" Ochako wheezed softly, gazing upon the customer, she continued, "Dear customer, please leave. You're disturbing the whole staff." With that, she joined both of her fingers then released them. Both swiftly landed onto the floor. As soon as their feet touched the ground, the guest immediately run out of the café. His knuckled are obviously bruised by the impact of his fist to the guest. Glancing over the injured knuckles, Ochako knew that Katsuki is still with her no matter what happens and that hit her really hard.

Attempting to have a conversation, she stuttered, "Bakugou! W-Wai— "

" _Attention for the contestants for the Miss and Mister U.A! The program will start on thirty minutes so be prepared!"_

The intercom rang all throughout the whole building, making the students alarmed. As soon as Katsuki heard that, he merely glanced to the brunette, stripping of the apron from his waist then left silently. For a while, the brunette saw a hint of sadness written across Katsuki's face. She's about to go after him when Momo and Iida halted her not to do it. Staring upon his appearance disappearing bit by bit, made her quiver in pain.

"Uraraka-san, don't worry, I got this." Izuku noticed the sudden changes of the atmosphere and decided to head out as well, leaving them in the room.

* * *

Izuku panted hardly to catch upon Katsuki's pace. He found himself in the silent garden of U.A. Stopping from his tracks, he saw the familiar figure of a certain ashe-blond, lurking around the corner. Without any further hesitation, he called out the explosive teen, "Ka-Kacchan!"

"Get lost." That's the only words that escaped from his mouth and continued to walk without even bothering to face Izuku.

Recalling the huge frown from Ochako's face, Izuku tightened his fist in determination. He likes Ochako ever since they met and he doesn't want to see her sad at all. Although, the ashe-blonde's presence is quiet intimidating for him but he knows his resolve.

"A-Are y-you running away, Kacchan?!" He screamed with all his might. Determination and courage piled him up to go against Katsuki. His threatening statement made Katsuki shifted his attention towards the one-for-all user in fury, cursing in response, "What the fuck do you even need, piece of shit?!"

"You're running away f-from y-your feelings, Kacchan! W-Why!?" Izuku is anxious about his actions. Even though he has this amount of courage piling up on him, he still can't escape Katsuki's deadly glare against him.

"What do you know, damn nerd!?" He cursed making the green-haired guy flinched in anxiety. But it didn't stop him to confront his childhood friend, "You and Uraraka-san are acting strange you know! What are you doing?"

"Do not stick your fucking nose into my fucking business!" This time he tried to release some explosions from his fist but failed when Izuku stated some things, "You like Uraraka-san, don't you?"

He put down his injured knuckles by his side, not batting an eye to him. He simply murmured again, "Get lost..."

"Ka-Kacchan…"

"I said get the fuck out! Can't you hear me, fucking shit!?"

Izuku took a step towards him, trying to talk him out of his demise, "Why are you hiding it, Kacchan? Why won't you tell—"

"Get your fucking ass moving or I'll burn you into crisps!" Katsuki threatened. But this doesn't made the One-for-all user to stop from seeking answers.

"Kacchan, you—"

"I said get the fuck ou—"

"Why are you hiding your feelings to Urara—"

"Don't you fucking dare be worried about me, jerk!" Instantly, Katsuki landed a fist on him, causing him to fly away from his position. Izuku landed straight towards some bushes. The tingling pain in his cheek is present but it didn't stop him from making him stop running away from his emotions. The ashe-blonde is about to pounce another fist to him when Izuku yelped, "Did Uraraka-san even asked you to do these!?" His voice echoed all throughout the garden, making Katsuki stop from raging. His crimson eyes broadened in surprised when he pinpoints out something.

"Uraraka-san… Uraraka-san never asked you to do these things for her sake! She never asked you to become a stranger! It's completely the opposite, Uraraka-san wanted to be with you!" He added, glancing over him to see his reaction. But what surprised him is the depressed and desperate look that his childhood friend let out. It's also rare to see him show his weakness to others. Izuku's mouth agape from surprise. All he can see right now is a vulnerable teen that only wants to protect Ochako.

"Because she doesn't fucking deserve this shit!" Katsuki shout back much to Izuku's surprise. The ashe-blonde nearly wanted to scream from his current situation. He doesn't know how to let out all of these bottled emotions within his heart.

Gripping onto the collar of Izuku, he murmured, "That round face… All I fucking want is to see her annoying smile… I fucking don't care if it's not for me… I fucking know that I'll regret this decision but I'd rather become like this than to make her make that bitchy expression… I will fucking let it stop…"

"But… Kacchan, the way you do things makes her suffer even mo—"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! You fucking don't know how it feels to be like this! Why… Why am I the fucking reason for her to be in that fucking way?!"

"Kacchan, you're not the reason of these things! Uraraka-san is thinking about everything and she doesn't bla—"

"Don't fucking lecture me about this! You fucking don't know anything!"

"W-what are you—"

"Uraraka fucking likes you bastard!" He unleashed the grip from his collar then shoved him away. From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl that they've been fighting for. Ochako, who just came to pick up Izuku for the contest, is shocked to see them like this. As she was about to head over the ashe-blonde when the announcement came.

" _Bakugou Katsuki, please proceed to the teacher's office. Thank you!"_

Katsuki didn't mind at all even if his heart is throbbing in pain. He quickly glanced over the surprised brunette then left without any words. The gravity bender immediately headed over to Izuku, helping him out. A sad expression plastered on her features as she gazed upon Katsuki's back, disappearing from her sight. She's about to go after him when Izuku held her wrist, making her sit down beside him.

"D-D-Deku-kun?!"

"I like you Uraraka-san."

"W-W-What's with this sudden confession?!" Ochako stuttered from his sudden confession.

"I really like you Uraraka-san!"

"J-Just wh-what do you want?"

Izuku fell silent for a while then gaze upon her chocolate browns intimately. Gripping tightly her wrist, he bit his lip, "C-Can I get the r-response?"

All of a sudden, Ochako looked down on the ground, frowning. This hinted Izuku of what she really feel for him. Sighing in defeat, he asked her, "Who is locked in your head, right now?"

Suddenly, tears crippled down onto her round cheeks when he asked her that question. Gripping tightly on the puffy pink skirt that she's wearing for the pageant, she bit her lip in frustration. Thinking that she couldn't do anything at all made her feel sad. Izuku, on the other hand, began to feel nervous then brought up a handkerchief to stop her from crying.

"That guy… "

* * *

Katsuki found himself resting in the rooftop with a can of soda beside him. A while ago, Shouta explained that due to his violent actions towards a certain customer will earn him a bad credit by having detention. But he nearly didn't care and is focused on the words that Izuku spouted on him. From behind, Eijirou trailed upon him and decided to talk Katsuki as a friend. The explosive teen is utterly confused about his emotions and it felt like in any second it will burst out of his heart. Knowing the presence of the red head, he knew that he'll start to talk, "That girl…"

* * *

Her eyes perked upon the blue sky above her as she murmured, "That guy, he's a lonely guy who only cared for first place…"

* * *

Katsuki began to stare upon the blue sky above him as he murmured, "Even if I said that she's fucking in the way, that peanut brain will persist to fucking stick with me no matter what happens."

* * *

"I am an idiot for denying my feelings for him."

* * *

"She's fucking dumbass, rough and stupid… There are fucking times that she visits me late at night. She will play with me with any fucking dumbass games she'll think off. One time, we're fucking playing card games and the one who fucking loses has to draw something shitty on the loser's face…"

* * *

"There are times when I visit his room then we will play some card games and the one who loses has to draw something weird on the loser's face"

* * *

"Since we're fucking loud, my old hag called us out and fucking find us in a shitty situation…"

* * *

"Bakugou tried to cover me up but… since he sucked lying he got scolded too.."

* * *

"Even before, she fucking only caused me troubles… Whenever I am fucking with her, she is fucking annoying…"

* * *

"During night time, whenever we played games, I will pass out due to drowsiness in the floor. And the next thing I knew that I'm in his bed sleeping while Bakugou is in his couch."

* * *

"The fucking truth is, no matter who she is fucking where or with who she fucking went with, she will fucking get along with everyone with her shitty smile. She fucking didn't need me at all."

* * *

"Our friendship is bumpy and swaying…"

* * *

"She's a fucking crybaby… She gets fucking angry immediately and hitting me suddenly…" He paused for a while, sighing on the moments they have he continued, "For someone like me who has fucking nothing…No matter how I pushed away these fucking feelings… No matter how I fucking hurt myself…"

* * *

"For someone like me, who is oblivious about everything. Even though Deku-kun you're the one who cheered me up always, you know what Deku-kun… I really like you…"

* * *

"But still…"

* * *

"Despite that…"

* * *

"It doesn't fucking disappear…

* * *

"It won't disappear…"

* * *

"Every single fucking thing inside me…"

* * *

"From the bottom of my heart…"

* * *

" _ **I fucking love Uraraka Ochako…"**_

A single tear fell from the corner of his eye, making the red head beside him surprised from his actions. The guy who always claimed to be the toughest and strongest here is shedding a tear to the girl he loves. And he cannot contain it anymore inside him, releasing it out.

* * *

Ochako gaze upon Izuku's eyes, tears still flowing onto her cheeks as she smiled her brightest.

" _ **I love Bakugou Katsuki… "**_

* * *

Standing up from his seat, he glanced over the shocked red head beside him.

"I'm fucking going home."

But before Eijirou could react to his statement, Katsuki fled the scene. Tightening his fist in wariness, Eijirou knew that in any rate, Katsuki won't last out for any longer. So he decided to head straight to the answer of his problem; Uraraka Ochako.

* * *

She added, "That's why, I'm sorry…" Her voice cracked but she's still facing him, "I can't be the girl beside you…"

Izuku softly smiled right back to her, "It can't be help… Love really… doesn't needs reasons, after all.."

"But…" She added, whimpering loudly, "Bakugou isn't talking to me anymore. He must hate me…"

Izuku replied, trying to comfort her, "Kacchan isn't that kind of person. More like it's the complete opposite, he cares deeply for you to the point that he will sacrifice his feelings just to make you smile. Kacchan really loves you that much…" He continued, "I think it's not yet the end… Your feelings… Uraraka-san's feelings… will definitely reach Kacchan…"

"I will definitely regret this, Deku-kun! That's why, find someone better than me, okay?"

" _Five minutes until the pageant! Please proceed on the backstage!"_

Ochako stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She mouthed a _'thank you'_ to Izuku then sprinted off, leaving him behind. From the corner of his eye, Izuku felt a single tear gushed out from him, sighing, he mumbled, "Ahhh. I really like Uraraka-san…"

"That's quiet heroic for you, Midoriya…" Out of the blue, the pink head appeared behind the bushes making him jumped in surprise. Mina smirked onto him, extending her hands to him. Izuku took the opportunity to grab hold of it and stood up. Dusting his self from the dust, the pain from his cheek isn't healing that much. Laughing sheepishly, he scratched his head, "Ashido-san… I think that Uraraka-san won't participate in the pageant."

"Yeah, right. Love comes first, huh?" She murmured, staring upon Ochako's figure disappearing bit by bit. Izuku chuckled for a bit, winking upon the pink head, "I knew that something will happen like this… I listed other people's name than ours in the registration."

"What are you thinking?!"

"Uraraka-san and I won't be participating…" He sheepishly giggled onto her, "Sorry Ashido-san. But lately you've been getting along with Kirishima so the one I listed is you and Kirishima."

"What the hell!?"

* * *

 **[Ochako's POV]**

* * *

" _Three minutes until the pageant starts!"_

I'm sorry everyone! I'm sorry but… I want him to know what I really feel towards him. Running hysterically through the corridors of every booth, I frantically glance side by side to catch a glimpse on a certain ashe-blonde. I can't run with my own speed because the puffy pink dress is hindering me to do so. Yep, I'm currently wearing the costume for the pageant but I ditched the contest. Panting vigorously towards the endless hallways, bumping to each and other signs, I didn't give up at all. Where are you Bakugou?

As I sprinted endlessly towards the floors of the building, looking back to the moments with him. I suddenly realized that I've long before liked him but just denied it because I can't believe it. Bakugou is a nice person. Even though, he is a grumpy guy who likes mocking my brain size. Even though, he always curses me around but… Even those things happen, Bakugou waited for me every day to avoid myself getting lost. From the day when some thugs tried to assault me, he waited for me in that convenience store to protect me… Even though, he wants me but for the sake of my own happiness he… pushed me to Deku-kun! I'm an idiot! This time, I will be the one to tell you how much I love you!

My feet suddenly lured me through the jammed-pack school field where the pageant is being held at. Currently, the pageant is starting and pairs are being introduced bit by bit. But, needlessly, I didn't care about the people around me. Desperately glancing all throughout the field while panting vigorously, then in the corner of her eye I saw a familiar ashe-blonde walking towards the exit. When I saw him like that, for a moment anxiety filled my whole mind. His appearance is disappearing bit by bit as he walked slowly towards the exit, watching him fade from my eyes.

 _It won't return… to the way it was… I…_

 _I hate this kind of relationship!_

Sweat continued to trickle onto my features, my voice isn't itching up! I can't say his name because of the anxiety. Small droplets streamed down in my eyes, I don't want this… I won't end this!

"Bakugou…" I mumbled onto myself but as every moment passed by, he's heading out towards the exit. It will repeat again… I don't like this! Inhaling deeply, I tightened my fist, keeping the resolve in my mind…

 _This time… I will be the one…_

* * *

 **[NORMAL POV]**

* * *

She wasted no time in running after Katsuki. Hair kept on falling onto her line of vision as she frustratedly pushed it back to have a glimpse where he is going. Trying to reach to him desperately, she doesn't have the choice but to make a desperate move. Swallowing all her anxiety within her, she wheezed out all of her emotions in calling him, "Bakugou!"

His ears perked up on the familiar voice from afar. Shifting his attention onto it, his eyes widened in surprised to see Ochako not far from him, gasping strongly with her hair messed up.

"Bakugou Katsuki!"

Not only she called out his last name but she repeated it with his first name. Brushing his eyes to test his vision if he is seeing things right. The people gathered in the school field, including Class 1-A that is cheering for their newly muse and escort, went silent and curious about the turn of events. Even the music around them stopped so that they could hear everything they could say. Processing the turn of events, he couldn't believe what's happening right now. Katsuki froze at Ochako's voice. Heading towards him, Ochako's tears streamed down to her cheeks while clinging onto his shirt, "Please don't give up on me…"

"Huh? What the fuck, Uraraka? What are you stating bullshit?" Katsuki is utterly confused by these things.

"It can be you… It can be you! You can be beside me! You can be with me forever!"

For a while, Katsuki envisioned Ochako getting along with Izuku. Thinking that Ochako is spouting nonsense and that she's just guilty about these happenings made him mad, "What the fuck, Uraraka! If you're guilty as fuck because of this bullshit! Then—"

"Bakugou, sto—"

"You're the fucking one who needs to stop this shi—"

"Shut uuuuuuuuup! Why can't you just believe every word that I say?!" Ochako began to burst in irritation, shouting back at him. Well, she can't blame Katsuki about his feelings since they've undergo some awkward situations. Quivering her lips, she faced him with a serious look on her face.

"Proof…" She murmured on herself that Katsuki barely heard it at all. Suddenly, Ochako grabbed his collar, closing their distances for a bit. The ashe-blonde couldn't comprehend every detail around him at all. Hints of red blush crippled onto his features. Trying to shrug and hide his embarrassment, he struggled for a bit while cursing under his breathe, "What the fuck!? What are you trying to do, Uraraka?!"

Tiptoeing on her toes, she tried to meet her eyes with him but because of her height she can't at all. Clenching over the hem of his collar while coming face-to-face with the explosive teen. Abruptly, Katsuki's feet left the solid ground, floating in the air.

"Fuck you! Motherfucking bitch, put me down!"

Still holding on his collar for him not to float endlessly towards the sky, she furrowed her eyebrows to him then screamed, "I will give you proof!"

"Huh? Proof, what the—"

Without giving any chance to swear on her, Ochako sealed his lips with hers, to stop him from blabbering further. Katsuki's eyes broadened from the unexpected move coming from the brunette. By that time the murmurs from them stopped due to the shocking event that they're currently witnessing. Imagining the two students from the infamous Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki and Uraraka Ochako is kissing in the public area of the school. Much to their excitement is that one of them is floating in the sky surprised making them rejuvenated for the huge news.

The microphone from Mina and Eijirou's grasp dropped in the floor. Apparently, it's their turn and much to their luck, they witnessed Ochako's heroic demeanor. The pink head screamed in glee, "Oh my gosh! She did it!"

Letting go her soft lips from entangling with his, she released her quirk to him. The explosive teen is at this time is having a system failure onto his brain as he couldn't process what she meant by the sudden kiss. Flustered by his current situation, he stumbled onto his feet for a bit, trying to hide the embarrassment on his features.

"Fucking bullshit! What the fucking crap, bitch! What the fucking hell are y-you… Goddamn it!" He cursed for the umpteenth time but his bashfulness isn't fading at all. The brunette bit her lip frantically, yelling at him, "I don't hate you! I don't hate you at all, Bakugou!"

Ever since the commotion within her and the explosive teen, she couldn't help but turn into a crybaby. A sudden moisture pricks her eyes causing her to brawl again in front of him, "I-I d-don't hate you at all, Bakugou. I…" She paused for a while, trying to straight up her soon to crack voice. Surging droplets from her eyes gushed out, continuing her statement, "I-I'm sorry for not noticing yo-your feelings. I've been always chasing Deku-kun too much. You never stop cheering for me even if it pains you. I'm sorry. Without realizing, you are the one who cheered up me. I've been oblivious. Your voice, your curses, your appearance, your whole being… The guy who is there for me is you Bakugou but I…"

Her voice hitch up, sniffing continuously as she tries to brush the tears from flowing out of her eyes, "I'm sorry… I'm terrible… I'm the worst… I caused this whole situation… I'm scared about change. I'm scared about everything that I run away from you. I'm a coward. I'm sorry for coming here this late when I should just straighten out my feelings. I hurt you. What I did is unforgivable. I don't deserve you at all. I caused you an undeniable pain… I hate myself for this but..." Straightening her gaze to him, she continued, "Ever since our amusement park bonding, I've been having this strange feeling inside my chest. I'm scared. When you told me about the girl that you like, somehow my chest tightened in pain but decided to shrug it off thinking about Deku-kun. In Valentine's Day, I wished that you won't push me that hard to Deku-kun because I like staying with you. I thought that it is always Deku-kun. My mind is screaming Deku-kun's name… But my heart screams for your name… When you told me that you are giving up on me… I… am so sad… Don't give up on me… Sorry for taking too long… Bakugou… Do you have feelings for me?"

Katsuki scowled, walking towards her to closed the distance between them. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, he inhaled deeply then yelped, "Of course, I have fucking feelings for you!"

"W-Wha… You do?!" Ochako's heart skipped a beat from what he said.

He replied, "I feel that you're fucking annoying!"

"S-Say wha… Annoying?! Is t-that how you reply to what I've said!?" This time the brunette puffed her cheeks in return.

He exclaimed, cursing under his breathe, "Yes! You fucking annoy me since the sports festival with whatever bull crap you're pulling out!"

"Excuse me!?" She retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"You are fucking noisy!"

"That's because you seem angry and yell at me!"

"You always say that I'm fucking stupid but in fact you're the dumbass!"

"Yes, you are stupid! Only an idiot will still participate in a physical test with a sprained ankle! What if the sprain got worse?!"

"See!? Those fucking annoying little shits you do!"

"Well forgive me for being worried about you!"

"That's why I can't stop fucking thinking about you!" He screamed loudly that all of the people including the students inside the building are gazing to them. His sudden confession made the crowds screamed in glee softly, for them not to disturb those two.

"You what!?" Her cheeks turned into deep red from ear-to-ear. Stammering on her pace, she tried to cope up with him.

He continuously confessed loudly, "I fucking love you! I really really fucking love you! I fucking love you! I will fucking kill you for driving me this crazy!" He added, "How do you feel about me?"

All the recent events rushed onto her mind bit by bit. All the fights, teases and their fun moments, all occurred in just a snap.

"I-I… don't…hate you…" She murmured onto herself, averting her gaze from his.

"What the fucking hell is that, Uraraka!?"

"W-What!?"

"So, you don't fucking hate me. Let me fucking rephrase it for your peanut brain…" He paused for a while. Though his statement earned an annoying glare from her, he brushed it off.

Gulping down all the stress inside him, he mumbled, flustered in deep red," Will you be my girlfriend?"

From afar, the class 1-A are cheering for them in silence. Finally, the moment that they've been waiting for is happening in their very own eyes. Ochako's heart began to thump wildly that in any moment it will burst out of her chest. Her voice dies inside her throat, and her answers turned into a soft murmur, "Y-Y…"

"What the fuck Uraraka?! I can't fucking hear you. Where's all the confidence that you fucking brought out a while ago!? Is that a fucking yes or no!?"

Clutching her fist together, she hurriedly tiptoed onto her toes, trying to meet up with his average height. She placed a peck on his lips, earning a shocked reaction from Katsuki as well as the audience. Then after a few seconds, she giggled onto herself. The deep red in their features is still present, screaming, "Yes!"

Instantly, the crowds went wild from the sudden confirmation of the new couple. The people clapped and cheered for them. The duo realized that they've become the center of attraction, making them feel embarrassed. Earning a scowl from him, he suddenly starts to get close onto her. He swiftly hugs her and lifts her high as the crowds' cheer go wilder.

Stuttering from the commotion that he did, "B-Bakug-gou, w-wha.. Put me do—"As swift as the wind, Katsuki planted a kiss onto her soft pink lips. The live declaration of love and kisses made the crowds squeal in madness. Slowly releasing from the kiss, Katsuki stared upon the bashful Ochako on his arms.

"Like hell, I'll fucking let you beat me to this! You fucking kissed me for two times!"

"But first put me down, everyone is watching us!"

"No... You're my fucking girlfriend now.. You are fucking mine..."

Ochako giggled, mumbling under her breathe,"I love you… Bakugou Katsuki…"

Katsuki smirked, replying to her, "I fucking love you too… Uraraka Ochako."

Touching their foreheads together, they only chuckled from the overwhelming happiness in slowly, they closed their eyes, making their lips share an intimate kiss.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gosh! This is… This is touching!" Mina squealed, shaking the red head beside her violently.

Freeing from their passionate kiss, Katsuki glared daggers in the crowd, shouting with all his might, "This girl is fucking mine!"

"I guess that keeping a little secret works both ways?"

"Fuck yeah."

Eijirou laughed, "I think that's what you called a confession."

Mina replied sheepishly, "That's quite a weird confession..."

Eijirou gazed onto the duo, smiling happily, "Ahahahaha. But still congratulations to the new happy couple."

Mina also trailed down her line of sight to them, "Guess your right... A cheer to the weird couple."

Their love story maybe has an ups and downs in their lives. They may have some misunderstanding but in the end, the one destined to each other will still meet at the end of the day. Things seems to be happy for the both of them as their relationship progresses but _**is this the happy ending that they're talking about?**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Heads up! 6k+ words! I got troubled for a bit when writing this since I wanted it to be extraordinary special for the two of them. Plus, school work is killing me so yep, glad that I found time writing this. Everyone thank you for supporting this fanfiction from the beginning until the end, especially to BakaHimi, who supported this fanfic from start to finish! Thank you very much! And I have decided to write a sequel for this weird couple! So, do you have any guess for the sequel's gist? Also, let me know what you feel towards this chapter. I have some Heroine Shikkaku moments for a bit here. Anyway, Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing!


End file.
